Viento Plateado
by Aoi.IX
Summary: ¿El destino es algo existente? ¿O cada persona hace el suyo? Un personaje, el cual busca libertad, encontrará estas respuestas a lo largo de esta aventura.
1. Encuentro Inesperado

"En este mundo, se cuentan varias historias, entrenadores que nacen con un sueño y se convierten en campeones, personas con sed de poder y dinero que manipulan a sus pokémon hacia el camino erróneo, personas las cuales tienen un destino como próximos líderes de gimnasio. Pero lo que es cierto, es que cada uno de ellos lo hizo no por ser su destino, sino porque era lo que deseaban hacer. Todos somos dueños de nuestra vida"

**Capítulo 1: Encuentro Inesperado**

Nos encontramos en el gran estadio de la liga añil. El público con gran euforia, a la expectativa del suceso que ocurrirá, una figura aparece de una de las entradas hacia la arena, junto un pokémon con 2 grandes navajas en sus brazos.

"Y aquí estamos Hayato , las semi-finales de la liga añil, aún hace 4 años si quiera hubiera pensado en ver este lugar ni en foto, pero aquí estamos ), es hora de ganar... Pero aún lo recuerdo, el por qué estamos aquí¿fue duro verdad?"

La escena cambia a una ciudad en la noche, lloviendo.

"Esto es Ciudad Verde. Una gran ciudad agitada, con gente yendo y saliendo a todas horas. Tan ocupada está la gente, que apenas pueden notar la presencia de una organización dedicada al contrabando y comercio ilegal de pokémons. El equipo Rocket, una de tantos grupos del crimen organizado que existe en este mundo... pero no nos conciernen por ahora los demás"

En un almacén abandonado, se puede apreciar un pequeño grupo de hombres vestidos de negro, con mascareta y gorra, con ellos, un señor con un estilo distinto de ropa al de ellos, pero manteniendo la unidad, y a lado suyo un chico de 12 años.

"Ese soy yo, hace seis años. Yo era parte de ellos, me criaron desde que yo era muy niño, dicen que vieron potencial en mí, pero yo no lo creo, nunca me ha gustado el trabajo sucio… ¿cómo podría tener entonces el potencial?"

- Líder: Muy bien muchachos, ya saben lo que haremos hoy. Quiero que dejen vacío el centro de investigaciones pokémon, que no quede información ni tampoco un pokémon aún cuando terminemos la labor. El jefe estará muy felíz con esto. ¿Están listos?

- Todos (con euforia)¡¡¡¡ Siiiiii! (Al mismo tiempo que sacan sus pokés, como si fuera un ritual de motivación y alzara sus espíritus. Raticate, Golbat, Muk, Venomoth, Weezing, Sandslash)

El líder voltea a ver hacia Aoi, quien está a lado de él, un poco distraído.

- Líder¿Qué pasa novato? Quiero ver ese ánimo, hoy será tu primer misión oficial.

- Aoi: Seeh, ya lo se. Sólo es que…

- Líder: Tú sabes lo que pasará si Giovanni sabe que desobedeces. Tiene mucha fe en ti, no le falles. Seguro te hará ejecutivo en un futuro.

- Aoi (sarcásticamente): Me muero de ganas por serlo…

- Líder: No me hagas enojar ¬¬ sabes que aún tengo poder sobre ti también.

- Aoi: Si tú lo dices…

- Líder: Grrrr… está bien muchachos. Partamos ahora mismo, entren a los vehículos.

Todo el grupo se reúne en una camioneta blindada negra y salen del almacén. Finalmente llegan a un enorme edificio moderno, con ventanas de espejo, y la estructura color plateado. Dos miembros se bajan de la camioneta, y se dirigen a la parte trasera, donde sólo hay dos guardias. Uno de ellos saca un venomoth, y les hace Polvo de Sueño. Los dos guardias quedan dormidos, mientras que el otro miembro intenta abrir la puerta hasta que finalmente lo logra.

Ya adentro, habiendo desactivado las alarmas, empieza a entrar el resto del grupo, con el líder al frente, Aoi no muy animado va atrás, meditando. Ya adentro de la instalación:

- Líder: Perfecto, ya saben qué hacer, ustedes dos, vayan a los pisos superiores, y ustedes tres quiero busquen en los pisos inferiores. Tú, vigila la entrada. Nosotros vamos hacia el cuarto de investigaciones. (Todos se van a sus respectivas posiciones, quedando solamente Aoi y el líder)

- Aoi¿Y para qué me necesitas? Creí que eras suficientemente bueno para hacerlo solo… -o-

- Líder¡¡Argh! Te daría de almuerzo para mi Arbok si no fuera porque el jefe te aprecia tanto…

- Aoi: Tu lombríz no me asusta, hasta Hanzo lo haría pedacitos.

- Líder: No te entiendo… ponerle nombres a un pokémon… ¡a un zubat, ya deberías saberlo, no son mascotas.

- Aoi: Es mi amigo, y eso a ti no te importa P

- Líder¡¡Argh!... bueno, vamos, debo enseñarte algo.

Los dos llegan hasta un cuarto enorme, lleno de computadoras, un laboratorio y paneles gigantes en el fondo. Donde se hacía todo tipo de pruebas y estudios sobre los pokémon.

- Líder: Admira esto… tecnología de punta, con todos los avances que ha habido sobre la investigación pokémon, tan pronto hayan hackeado los accesos a toda la información de este sitio, tendremos todo lo necesario para continuar con la fase dos.

- Aoi (sarcásticamente): Viva… qué emoción.

- Líder: Serás muy hábil en batallas, pero aún eres un niño. No creo que puedas entender eso. Como primer objetivo, te ordeno que busques donde tienen a todos sus pokémon, estoy seguro debe estar en este lugar. Tú busca en el pasillo derecho, yo iré al contrario.

- Aoi: Sí jefazo, cómo no.

Finalmente los dos se separan, Aoi atravieza todo el pasillo, lleno de varias puertas. Pero hasta el fondo, una la cual tiene dos puertas estilo quirófano. Aoi investiga primero en esa. Logra apreciar al fondo una gran estantería repleta de pokébolas, y al lado lo que parece ser una plancha, con varios tipos de instrumentos a los lados. Aoi llega a la estantería primero.

- Aoi: Bueno… ya estoy aquí… veamos qué hay… oddish… persian… golduck… kadabra… hmmm, pobres pokémon, encerrados aquí. Bueno, yo también preferiría estar encerrado en una pokébola a seguir aguantando a esos tipos . pero no tengo alternativa… no tengo a donde ir --

Aoi se queda pensativo un rato. De repente, Aoi oye un gemido que viene cerca de la plancha. Muy extrañado, decide ver qué es… lentamente se acerca hacia ese punto. Encuentra en el suelo a un scyther, el cual era distinto a los otros, ya que sus antebrazos y piernas eran de color naranja, además que su tonalidad de verde era distinta. Notó que tenía un aparato muy extraño en el pecho, que le causaba pequeñas descargas, al mismo tiempo que una pantalla a lado de él marcaba un registro, con palabras como "potencial" "agilidad" "inteligencia". Sin interesarse por el qué es, Aoi le intenta quitar el aparato al pokémon, pero a primera instancia le da un toque… después nota una agarradera a los lados, aprendiendo de su error la usa para quitársela al pokémon. Scyther empieza a recuperar fuerzas.

- Aoi: Vaya, ese armatoste te molestaba mucho¿verdad?

- Scyther: Scyther, scyy!

- Aoi: Qué bueno que estás bien … ¿pero por qué te hicieron esto?

- Scyther: Scyther…

- Aoi: Si… puedo ver que también has estado muy solo… como yo… podríamos ser buenos amigos¿no lo crees?

- Scyther: Scy…

- Aoi: Bueno… yo soy Aoi ¿y tu?

- Scyther¡Scyther!

- Aoi: Claro… U scyther¿cómo podría imaginármelo? (olvidé que no pueden hablar… a excepción de ese gato extraño que vi en el cuartel -.-u). Sería bueno que tuvieras un nombre… como los humanos

- Scyther: ther…

Aoi se queda pensativo de nuevo. Después, se oyen unos pasos, cinco miembros más el líder llegan hacia ese mismo cuarto. Molesto, el líder se acerca a Aoi. Aoi rápidamente se pone enfrente del scyther.

- Líder¿Por qué demoraste tanto? Ya deberías haber limpiado este lugar.

- Aoi: Perdón…

- Líder¿Qué es eso a tu espalda?

- Aoi¿Qué? O.o ¿no estará alucinando otra vez?

- Líder: No te hagas el tonto conmigo muchachito… (Aparta a Aoi, logra ver al scyther) Miren nomás, has encontrado algo muy bueno Aoi, este pokémon es rarísimo… (Observando la pantalla), y tiene un enorme potencial puedo verlo… con este pokémon te has salvado de un severo castigo por tu incompetencia. Vacíen este sitio… y quiero que ustedes dos traigan a ese scyther.

Los dos miembros van hacia el Scyther, con sus pokébolas listas. Sin embargo Aoi se atravieza en su camino, con las manos alzadas, protegiendo al scyther.

- Aoi: No se atrevan a tocarlo… huye rápido… tu puedes…

- Miembro 1¿Y si lo tocamos qué nos harás?

- Aoi: No se enfrenten a mí o los destrozaré.

- Miembro 2: No importa qué tan bueno seas… nunca derrotarás a dos. ¡Raticate!

Ambos miembros envían a un Raticate y un Sandslash respectivamente. Aoi manda a Hanzo (Zubat) para pelear. En ese instante aparece el último miembro Rocket, muy rápido.

- Miembro 3: La policía está a punto de llegar¡hay que huir antes de que nos acorralen! (al mismo tiempo que todos dirigen su atención a él, scyther escapa por una de las ventanas de la habitación)

- Miembro 1¡Se nos ha escapado el pokémon!

- Líder: Eso no importa ahora… rayos, ustedes tres dejen de jugar, hay que retirarnos con todo lo que pudimos obtener, andando… y tú pequeño… esto no pasará por alto… serás castigado.

Regresan a sus pokémon en sus respectivas pokébolas, luego, todo el grupo sale del edificio y se dirige rápido hacia la camioneta, saliendo por la banqueta hasta la avenida contraria de la que habían llegado. Logrando eludir a la policía, Aoi sólo se queda viendo el edificio de donde salieron, de repente ve la sombra de un pokémon corriendo hacia el parque cerca de allí, y a gran velocidad saliendo de la ciudad. Llegando al cuartel, Aoi es mandado a la oficina de Giovanni, junto con un reporte de la misión.

- Giovanni (acariciando a su Persian): Hmmm, puedo verlo… misión al 27... no hubo ninguna adquisición especial, bah. ¿Sabes, Aoi? Pienso que eres un niño muy consentido… pienso que la confianza que te he dado hace que abuses de ella. ¡Por tu impertinencia la misión fue un fracaso; No sabes seguramente la oportunidad que perdimos!

- Aoi: No podía dejarlo allí… no estaba en condiciones ese scyther, tuve que ayudarlo…

- Giovanni: Qué gentil… ayudar a un pokémon, ayudar a un pokémon a huir, cuando esta nota me informa que era rarísimo y con potencial. Los pokémon son nuestro armamento, nuestro equipo para poder crear un mejor mundo, para que el Equipo Rocket expanda sus dominios por todo el mundo.

- Aoi: Jamás lo entenderías… los pokémon no son herramientas, y ese scyther… era como un amigo para mí.

- Giovanni: Aoi… tú no tienes amigos¿no lo habías notado acaso? Todo lo que tienes es a nosotros, y un futuro grande en la organización. Pero… como futuro ejecutivo tienes que entenderlo… (Tocando un botón del interfon)… llévenselo al cuarto de huéspedes…

Dos miembros del equipo, fortachones, entran a la oficina. Agarran a Aoi por los brazos, y se lo llevan.

"Aún puedo recordarlo… esa vez me encerraron en el calabozo por cuatro semanas por desobedecer órdenes y retrazar la misión. Creo que había menos luz y ventilación de lo que esperaba, pero me dio tiempo de reflexionar… ¿qué estaba haciendo con mi vida¿es esto lo que quiero?... en ese mes lo supe… pero no fue sino hasta después de cuatro años que tomé la iniciativa… "

Continuará…


	2. AutoExilio

"Aprisionado… por un mes entero… ese calabozo… nunca creí que alguien pudiera dar las gracias por ser aprisionado, pero yo lo agradezco, me hizo pensar muchas cosas sobre mí… no creo que mi decisión haya sido gracias al hambre o a la falta de buen oxígeno, pero en fin… una cosa es pensar las cosas y otra muy diferente es hacerla… tuve que esperar cuatro años, para ponerme en acción"

**Capítulo 2: Auto-Exilio**

"Por cuatro años fui entrenado para robar, sabotear, para ser un gran miembro del Equipo Rocket, y por cada día que pasaba, más seguro estaba de mi decisión… este no era mi sitio, saldré de aquí a como de lugar, ya encontré un lugar a donde ir… ese lugar, es el mundo. Pero antes, tengo que liberar a un viejo compañero…"

Era de noche, el cuartel del Equipo Rocket estaba tranquilo. Sólo estaban los guardias del turno nocturno haciendo sus rondas diarias (ya fueran rondas de vigilancia o echándose sus rondas de cerveza), un Aoi de 16 años sale de su "habitación", procurando no ser visto. Totalmente vestido de negro, y con una mochila en su espalda, Aoi atraviesa los pasillos del gran edificio, con mucha cautela, silencioso como un rattata.

Aprovechando los guardias distraídos o entretenidos, Aoi elude a la mayoría fácilmente, con otros tuvo que buscar lugares dónde ocultarse, fuera atrás de la pared o una maceta. Pero los pasillos parecían estar a su favor. Finalmente llega enfrente de una enorme puerta.

- Aoi: Bueno, ya llegué hasta aquí, ahora… ¿cuál era la contraseña? Cola de… de… rayos no puedo recordarlo… ¡Aaaah qué tonto soy o !... (Reaccionando) … OO ¿tonto, eso es, ¡Cola de Slowpoke!

De repente escucha unas voces, viniendo del fondo del pasillo

- Voz 1: ¿Escucharon Algo?

- Voz 2: No, no escuché nada.

- Voz 1: Estoy seguro que escuché algo… voy a ver.

- Aoi: (Todo por emocionarme -.-u será mejor que me apure)

Aoi coloca rápido la contraseña en el panel, y se le otorga el acceso. Tan pronto entra, las puertas vuelven a cerrarse, Aoi se encuentra en una sala repleta de estantes con pokébolas, tantas que el color rojo y blanco abundaban en esos muebles.

- Aoi: Veamos… veamos… hmmm… ¿dónde podrás estar? (Ojalá pudieras hablar dentro de la pokébola --U)

Para su desgracia, escucha a tres personas que están en la puerta.

- Voz 3: ¿Y bien? ¿Dónde está lo que escuchaste?

- Voz 1: Se metió al almacén de pokémon, no tengo duda de ello.

- Voz 2: Claro… tan pronto veas que no hay nada nos iremos rápidamente a seguir jugando poker.

- Aoi: (Rayos, tendré que apresurarme o me van a cachar, qué buena suerte)

- Voz 1: Veamos… hmm… ¿por qué no me acepta la contraseña? ¿Alguien se acuerda cuál era?

- Voz 3: No es mi área, se supone que tú eres el encargado.

- Voz 1: ¡Sí, pero se me acaba de olvidar!

- Voz 2: Eres un inepto, apúrale o te sacamos del juego, ¡y sin devolverte las apuestas!

- Voz 1: OO Sólo denme dos minutos y abriré esta cosa… veamos… mano… pierna… cabeza… ¿qué era la primera contraseña?

- Aoi: (OO ¡Qué bien! Tiempo suficiente para encontrarlo )

Aoi se apresura, leyendo rápido los números de serie de cada pokébola.

- Aoi: Vamos, vamos… debes estar cerca de aquí.

- Voz 1: … dedo, nalga… cola… ¡Cola, ¡La primera es cola!

- Aoi: (¡¡¡Vamos apúrate Aoi, debes encontrarla y a la de ya!)

- Voz 1: Ahora falta la segunda… veamos… shellder, shelgon, seel… ¿Qué pokémon era?

- Voz 3: ¡Pero qué inepto eres! Más vale que te apures.

- Aoi: (Espero que me esté apresurando a mí OO)

Desesperado, busca de manera más veloz entre todas las estanterías. Después de un rato, logra ver la pokébola #70325

- Aoi: ToT uff… si hubieran ficheros hubiera sido más fácil todo… Muy bien Hanzo… creo que es hora de decirle adiós a esta pocilga, nos vamos de aquí…

- Voz 1: Lotad… slowpoke… ¿slowpoke? Listo… (las puertas se abren)

- Aoi: ¡Rayos!

Los tres entran a la gran habitación, con una lámpara cada uno, se dividen y empiezan a inspeccionar. Aoi escondido atrás de una de las computadoras, logra ver una ventana hasta el otro lado del pasillo.

- Voz 2: Muy bien, yo aquí no veo nada… será mejor que nos vayamos.

- Voz 3: Sí, ¿ya lo vez? Estás loco… ruidos raros… ja.

- Voz 1: No estoy loco o les juro que había alguien aquí.

Aoi oculto encuentra un monitor viejo, encima traía algodón. Por alguna razón, el monitor se movía de manera muy leve… extrañado se le queda viendo, lo intenta tocar, y sale un rattata de ahí, el cual hecha un chillido y corre.

- Aoi: (Justo para terminarla de amolar… necesitaré de tu ayuda)

- Voz 2: Escuché algo allí, ¡vamos!

- Voz 1: Les dije que había algo aquí.

- Voz 3: Cállate y apúrale.

Los tres se acercan hacia la computadora donde se ocultaba Aoi. Al mismo tiempo dirigen sus lámparas hacia allí, encontrando lo que buscaban.

- Guardia 1: ¿Aoi; qué es lo que haces aquí?

- Aoi: Si realmente quieren saberlo… me largo de este lugar…

- Guardia 3: Ya se me hacía muy sospechosa tu conducta de los últimos meses.

- Guardia 2: ¿Sí? Pues yo no veo cómo saldrás de aquí.

- Aoi: No ver… pero sí escuchar… ¡Hanzo, Chirrido!

Atrás de ellos aparece Zubat, quien les hace un potente ataque de chirrido, descontrolándolos, y obligándose a taparse los oídos mientras están en el suelo. Aoi corre hacia la ventana al mismo tiempo que se quita los tapones de algodón que se puso en los oídos. Regresa a Hanzo en su pokébola, pero para su desgracia, uno de los guardias activa la alarma a control remoto, la cual empieza a sonar por todo el lugar. Sin perder un solo segundo; Aoi huye por la ventana, saliendo del edificio. Mientras tanto, en la oficina de Giovanni llega uno de los guardias.

- Guardia: ¡Jefe! Aoi acaba de escapar del cuartel.

- Giovanni: ¿¿¡¡Qué has dicho?...

- Guardia: Hace unos momentos no estaba en su habitación, y activaron la alarma en el almacén de pokémon.

- Giovanni: No puedo creerlo… no lo dejen escapar, no importa lo que tengan que hacer, quiero que lo traigan de vuelta… y avísenle que no habrá más concesiones para él… será un peón como todos los demás.

- Guardia: Sí, señor, mandare a un equipo de persecución inmediatamente.

- Giovanni: (¿Qué es lo que estás tramando?... creí que te habías reformado al fin…)

Aoi continúa corriendo, pero para su desgracia, atrás de él van tres miembros del equipo con tres Arcanines siguiéndolo. Tan rápido como puede empieza a correr por las calles, intentando evadir a sus perseguidores.

Se mete a una de las calles, mientras que logra ver que los perseguidores se siguen de largo. Se da un respiro de alivio. Hasta que siente un respiro… voltea a ver… un Arcanine lo ve fijamente, y tan pronto voltea le empieza a ladrar fuertemente. Aoi intenta huir del otro lado, pero llegan los otros dos perros de fuego para acorralarlo. Seguidos de sus "entrenadores".

- Miembro 1: Vaya, ¿creíste que podías escapar así de fácil del Equipo Rocket? Creo que nos has subestimado demasiado.

- Miembro 2: Ya no más concesiones para ti… ex futuro ejecutivo Rocket.

- Aoi: Jamás les pedí ser uno para empezar…

- Miembro 3: Le debes mucho a nuestro líder, regresarás… sea como sea…

- Aoi: (Demonios, aquí acorralado no puedo hacer nada… necesito hallar una salida y rápido)

- Miembro 1: Perfecto… ahora amárenlo.

Habiendo fallado en su huida, Aoi se empieza a resignar, los dos guardias sacan unas esposas y una soga, apunto de agarrarlo, son atacados por una cuchilla, la cual desgarra las esposas y la soga, de paso también parte de sus vestimentas.

- Aoi: OO Increíble… ¿Qué fue eso?

- Miembro 3: Aaaah, eso me dolió ¿Qué rayos es lo que pasa?

- Miembro 1: … no puede ser…

Atrás de Aoi aparece el Scyther que liberó hace cuatro años, en posición de defensa.

- Aoi: Pero… ¡eres tú! Creí que no te volvería a ver.

- Scyther: ¡Scyyyyytheeer!

- Miembro 1: Miren eso, un pokémon raro… al jefe le agradará tener este pokémon, seguro nos darán un aumento. Ahora, ¡atáquenlos!

Los miembros del Equipo Rocket mandan a sus Arcanines al ataque, Scyther ataca a los tres con su ataque rápido, sin darles tiempo de reaccionar, los retroceden. Ya habiendo abierto paso, los dos corren hasta el final de la calle, siendo aún perseguidos por el Equipo Rocket y sus Arcanines. Por desgracia, terminan en una calle cerrada, evitando que puedan salir. De nueva vuelta se ven acorralados por el Equipo Rocket.

- Miembro 2: Miren, miren, Jaque Mate. Ya no pueden escapar.

- Miembro 1: Muy bien, los tres, ¡lanzallamas ahora!

Los tres perros en unísono disparan sus lanzallamas, sin pensarlo, Scyther empieza a aletear rápidamente sus alas, hasta lograr un viento muy fuerte, el cual logra desviar los tres ataques. Seguido de ello, con un movimiento de su hoz, lanza su ataque de Viento Plateado, el cual impacta en los tres Arcanines, tirándolos hacia sus dueños, quedando los seis inconscientes. Aoi queda asombrado con la demostración que vio, pero Scyther queda tirado en el suelo, por haber usado mucha fuerza en ese ataque. Empieza a llover. Aoi se lleva a Scyther de hombros y empieza a escapar.

Buscando un sitio donde resguardarse, Aoi recorre toda la ciudad en busca de un refugio. Después de un rato de caminata, llega a parar en una casa abandonada, a la cual entra rápidamente. Ya adentro, de su mochila saca una bolsa para dormir, recuesta al scyther sobre ella.

- Aoi: Me salvaste de esos tipos… vaya, sí que eres un pokémon impresionante, jamás vi algún Scyther si quiera derrotar a un Arcanine. Jaja, ahora entiendo por qué mi antiguo tutor me dijo que tenías gran potencial. Te estuvieron buscando… y ahora me buscan a mí, creo que tenemos algo en común.

Aoi, exhausto, se queda dormido en el suelo, en aquella casa abandonada y grisácea. Tan cansado que no pensaba más en que lo estaban buscando… sólo quería dormir. Ya en la mañana siguiente, Aoi y Scyther se despiertan al mismo tiempo que el sol les da en la cara a través de los vidrios rotos del lugar.

- Aoi: -o hmmmm… oo ¿Dónde estamos?... aah, lo olvidaba, anoche nos quedamos en este sitio U

- Scyther: Scy…

- Aoi: No te preocupes, parece que ya los hemos perdido totalmente xD… pero será mejor que salgamos de esta ciudad… no quiero tener más problemas con esos tipos. Aunque sé que no será la última vez que los vea.

- Scyther: Scyther… Scy…

- Aoi: OO… es verdad, ahora que lo recuerdo, iba a ponerte un nombre… hmmm ¿qué te parece… Hayato?

- Scyther: … ¡¡Scyyyther Scy!

- Aoi: Muy bien xD, de ahora en adelante serás Hayato y vamos a hacernos de una nueva vida… tú dejarás de ser usado de experimento… al igual que yo, jejeje.

"Fue entonces cuando nos convertimos en muy buenos amigos, Hayato, Hanzo y yo, nos volvimos un equipo a partir de entonces. En ese momento salimos de esa ciudad, y ver qué era lo que nos preparaba el mundo, a conocer más lugares… pero bueno, aún entonces no estaba seguro de qué podría ser, y aún sigo pensando qué será… pero mientras, aún quedan cosas por hacer, no fue más que el principio de un largo viaje"

Continuará…


	3. El Principio

"Libertad… podía sentirla muy bien… en mi interior, una fuerte vibra… libre… gruñendo… ¿gruñe? O.o… es verdad, más bien tenía hambre entonces jejeje, vaya cosas… ya decía que la libertad no se sentía tan vacía ni hambrienta. En fin, lo que seguía para iniciar una vida libre era… adquirir provisiones. Tenía un poco del sueldo que recibía por mis misiones, me alcanzaría para tres meses o cuatro. Mi siguiente punto sería hacerme de provisiones y todo lo necesario para empezar bien el viaje… pero sólo era una especulación…"

**Capítulo 3: El Principio**

"Hayato, Hanzo y yo llegamos a un lugar llamado "La Estación del Tren", una tienda para los viajeros hambrientos y necesitados como yo. Nunca creí que ese lugar fuera a darle otro giro importante a mi viaje, a mi vida"

Aoi entra a la tienda, un sitio estilo rústico, como del tipo oeste. Entrando va al mostrador, donde encuentra a un señor un poco llenito y viejo, con una cara alegre.

- Vendedor: Oh, tenemos clientes, pásele, ¿en qué puedo ayudarle?

- Aoi: Aah... ¿Qué tal? xD, bueno, sólo vengo por un par de pociones, un paquete de comida para pokémon, 10 latas de atún y 2 paquetes de pan grande, un frasco de mayonesa, un paquete de sopas instantáneas… qué más… tres botellas de agua y refresco…

- Vendedor: OOUUUUUU

- Aoi: y… creo que una caja de chicles… nada más

- Vendedor: Jajaja, pareciera que quisieras fugarte de tu casa.

- Aoi: Pues, algo así aunque no exactamente U

- Vendedor: Bueno, no te preocupes, ahorita te traigo las cosas… (Será una buena venta, jejeje)

Aoi se sienta en una de las mesas que estaban allí, poniendo sus pies en la mesa, esperando a que le trajeran las cosas. El vendedor va hacia el almacén, pero antes de entrar, ve uno de los posters que tenía allí. Lo mira detenidamente… y cambia su mirada.

- Aoi: Vaya, ya se tardó mucho ese tipo… yo ya quiero comerme algo ToT

- Hayato: Scyyy…

- Aoi: Ya lo sé, pero bueno, tendremos que esperarlo… mira ahí viene. (Yendo al mostrador de nuevo) ¿Ya tiene mis cosas? xD

- Vendedor: No… pero tengo esto… (En seguida, el vendedor le apunta con una escopeta a Aoi)

- Aoi: S Le juro que voy a pagarle, no hay que ser así U

- Vendedor: ¡Ahora salga de aquí, malandrín juvenil!…

- Aoi: Pero si yo no he hecho nada Oo…

- Vendedor: ¡Y no quiero que empieces a hacer algo ahora!... Jajaja, todos los rocket son iguales, ¿necesitas evidencias? Ahí hay un poster que prueba tus fechorías.

Aoi voltea a ver hacia donde le indica el señor, en el poster logra ver varias caras de sospechosos del equipo rocket… entre ellas la de él con un gran escrito de "SE BUSCA"

- Aoi: Magnífico… ahora mi fama me seguirá, y eso que en realidad sólo los acompañaba… --U

-Vendedor: ¡Ahora salga de aquí antes de que le vuele la tapa de los sesos!

- Aoi: --U Supongo que la necedad no se le quitará a su edad.

Clack (suena la escopeta)

- Aoi: OoUUUUUUU Bueno ya entendí, ya me voy, vámonos Hayato… (Y se veía tan amable --U)

Aoi y Hayato salen de la tienda, con aquella mala impresión en sus caras.

- Aoi: Bueno, supongo que con lo que tenemos podremos alcanzar de aquí a mañana U ojalá haya otro lugar cerca para abastecernos --U

En ese momento, Aoi sin darse cuenta de dónde camina, se tropieza con un tipo, acompañado de otras tres personas.

- Tipo: ¡Oye, fíjate más por dónde vas!

- Aoi: Auh… xx eso me dolió.

- Tipo: uÚ ¡¡¡¡No trates de ignorarme! Te voy a dar tu merecido.

- Aoi: o.O Oye tranquilo amigo, sólo fue un accidente.

- Tipo: ¿También ignorarme? ¬¬

- Aoi: U pues lo siento, me dolió ese golpe XX

- Chica: Oye, tranquilo, sólo fue un accidente, no tiene la culpa U

- Tipo: Tú cállate, nadie te dijo que opinaras ¬¬, ¿o qué, quieres salir del grupo?

- Chica: ¬¬ la verdad…

- Tipo: ¿La verdad qué? ¬.¬

- Chica: U No, no, no quiero salir… --U

- Aoi: (Ya me está cayendo mal este tipo ¬¬)

- Tipo 2: ¿Va dejar que se salga con la suya este chico, jefe?

- Tipo: No importa, ya vete pues niño… tengo prisa y no tengo tiempo para jugar contigo… adiós.

Los tipos extraños lo pasan de largo, y entran a la tienda.

- Aoi: Dios mío, vaya que aquí la hospitalidad florece en este sitio U

- Hayato: Scyther, scyy…

- Aoi: Nah, no valía la pena enfrentarse a ellos, son unos tontos --U

- Hayato: Scy… ther?

- Aoi: Si… esa chica no parecía estar feliz con ellos U… ¿pero qué quieres que haga; que la salve de las garras de esa bestia maligna?

En ese instante, se oye el sonido de un disparo… seguido de vidrios y cosas rompiéndose en la tienda. Aoi y Hayato van a ver qué ocurre. Como esperaban, encuentran a los tipos haciendo destrozos. Justo enfrente de él está la escopeta que usó el señor anteriormente… muy discretamente la tira hacia un recoveco debajo de un mostrador.

- Tipo: Vamos anciano… ¡quiero todas las Ultra bolas ahora mismo!

- Vendedor: … ¡Suélteme; por favor!

- Tipo: No nos darás nada, ¿cierto? Creo que necesitas más motivación…

Con una señal, los otros tipos siguen destruyendo todos los anaqueles y mostradores. La chica sólo se queda viendo tal desastre, sin hacer nada.

- Tipo 2: Oye Nasuki, no te quedes ahí parada mirando.

- Tipo 3: Si… verás que es divertido.

- Nasuki: No, no lo haré . 

- Vendedor: Por favor… ¡dejen mi establecimiento en paz!

- Aoi: ¡Ya esuchaste al viejo!

- Tipo (soltando al vendedor): ¿Otra vez tú niño? Largo de aquí, esto no te concierne.

- Aoi: Me concierne cuando hay tipos abusivos y con tan poco cerebro como tú comprenderás )

- Hayato: ¡¡Scyyyyther!

- Tipo: Vaya que eres bocón… ustedes dos, ¡atáquenlo!

- Nasuki: ¡Chico, no te hagas el valiente y corre!

Los dos individuos fornidos abandonan su "sana" actividad y lanzan sus pokébolas, un Machoke y un Primeape respectivamente.

- Aoi: Hasta para peleas son abusivos… entonces yo usaré también a dos, ¡ve Hanzo; vamos Hayato!

- Nasuki: Lo van a lastimar -.-

Aoi manda al ataque a su zubat y a scyther.

- Tipo 2: Machoke, ¡usa tu ataque de patada baja!

- Tipo 3: Primeape, ¡enbestida!

- Aoi: Sólo esquíven… (Es verdad, no puedo dejar que esquiven o sólo conseguiré que destruyan más el lugar)… muy bien, Hanzo, usa chirrido. Hayato, dales con ataque de alas.

Los dos pokémon luchador se dirigen hacia zubat, pero este les lanza el chirrido, el cual los empieza a aturdir, momento en el cual scyther los golpea directo con su golpe de alas.

- Nasuki: No puedo creerlo o.o

- Tipo 2: Caíste jeje… Machoke, ahora sí usa Venganza.

Scyther logra derribar a Primeape, pero el Machote lo resiste, y lo contraataca con un feroz golpe, el cual manda volar a scyther hacia otro de los mostradores.

- Tipo 3: Nooo, mi Primeapeee ToT… regresa…

- Aoi: Rayos, ¡Hayato!

- Tipo 2: ahora Machoke, hazle movimiento sísmico…

- Aoi: … Hayato, hazle ataque rápido, ¡Ahora!

Machoke se lanza para poder agarrar a Hayato, pero antes de que llegara, Scyther lo embiste con su veloz ataque rápido, sin tiempo para reaccionar del entrenador, Machoke es golpeado con furia, y cae knockeado.

- Nasuki: Impresionante o.o

- Aoi: Bueno, ¿quieren más? xD

- Tipo 2: ¡¡ S eres un miserable!

- Tipo 3: ¡¡Vámonos de aquí!

Los dos individuos salen corriendo del sitio, Aoi va hacia donde Hayato.

- Aoi: ¿Te encuentras bien Hayato?

- Hayato: Scyy… ther…

- Aoi: Resiste, en lo que consigo poción.

- Nasuki: Vaya, esa actuación fue muy buena

- Aoi: ¿Sabes? No pareciera que te agradaran esos tipos…

- Tipo: Eso no te importa a ti…

- Aoi: Es verdad, me había olvidado de ti -.-U

- Tipo: ¬¬ ¡¿QUÉ QUIERE DECIR ESO!

- Aoi: …Eso no te importa a ti… xD

- Tipo: Grrrr. Te crees muy bueno y listo por haberle ganado a mis compinches, pero bueno, ¡conmigo será diferente! ¡Ve Hariyama!

El individuo manda a un pokémon grande y gordo, con facha de fortaleza, el cual hacía movimientos tipo sumo.

- Nasuki: o.O Ya va en serio… ¡Detente Oro!

- Aoi: ¡Oye! ¿Qué clase de pokémon es ese? ¿Estás seguro que es un pokémon?

- Oro: Eres un ignorante, este pokémon es de la remota región de Hoenn, lo conseguí hace mucho tiempo, pero eso no te concierne a ti, es hora de acabarte.

- Aoi: (No puedo usar a Hayato… pero aún tengo a Hanzo). Muy bien Hanzo, enseñémosle a este payaso.

"Juro que jamás había visto a un pokémon así, no estaba listo para lo que viniera… pero tuve que atacar, esa sería mi primer difícil pelea…"

Continuará…


	4. Confrontación

"Aquel pokémon… nunca lo olvidaré… por un momento pensé que había invocado a un luchador de sumo sin el calzón característico… pero bueno, Hayato estaba muy débil para pelear, sólo quedaba Hanzo, no estaba seguro de ganar pero… confié en mi pokémon, el primer paso a seguir en cualquier batalla…"

**Capítulo 4: Confrontación**

- Nasuki: Hey chico, ten cuidado, no será como los otros 2.

- Aoi: Yo siempre tengo cuidado jejeje…

- Nasuki: ¿Entonces por qué tu Scyther esta casi knockeado? O.o

- Aoi: --U

- Oro: Bueno, bueno, mejor empecemos a pelear.

- Aoi: Las damas primero.

- Oro: ¿Me pregunto cuánto más tendrás tu sentido del humor?

Aoi se concentra en su rival, en esos momentos empieza la tensión contra un enemigo el cual se ve bastante confiado. Una gota de sudor sale de la frente de Aoi, al mismo tiempo que el Hariyama hace sus posturas de sumo.

- Nasuki: (Esto ya se puso feo o.o)

- Oro: ¿Qué pasa, tienes miedo?

- Aoi: Te dije que las damas primero, pero como veo no te mueves, entonces empezaré, ¡Vamos Hanzo!

- Oro: Eso me gusta, ¡prepárate Hariyama!

- Aoi: Hazle ataque de alas.

- Oro: Hariyama, hazle Empujón de Brazos.

Zubat vuela a toda velocidad contra el Hariyama, pero este lo recibe con varios golpes, los cuales empieza a esquivar con un poco de problemas, hasta que uno de los golpes le da, el retorcimiento hace que le entren otros cuatro golpes seguidos.

- Aoi: ¡Rayos, no esperaba eso!

- Oro: Creí que habías dicho que siempre tenías cuidado. Bah, sólo eres un hablador.

- Aoi: Hmmmm… una vez más Hanzo, Ataque de Alas.

- Oro: Ya sabes qué hacer Hariyama.

- Aoi: ¡Cambia a Chupa Vida!

Zubat vuelve hacia Hariyama, el cual intenta recibirlo con su empuje de brazos de nuevo, sin embargo, zubat rápido cambia su dirección hacia atrás de él y le muerde el cuello, empezándole a chupar la vida.

- Oro: Eso fue ingenioso, debo admitirlo.

- Aoi: Pues apenas estamos entrando en calor, jeje.

- Nasuki: Esto no me gusta nada -.-U

- Oro: Jejeje, bien… Hariyama, ¡Agárralo y haz movimiento sísmico!

- Aoi: ¡Resiste hasta que te recuperes!

Hariyama intenta agarrar a zubat, pero este empieza a moverse y tambalearse para evitar ser agarrado, entonces el pokémon decido lanzarse a sí mismo hacia el suelo, zubat se sigue aferrando a su cuello, momentos antes de que Hariyama cayera, zubat logra soltarse y vuela antes del impacto, Hariyama cae de espaldas al suelo.

- Nasuki: Woooow…¡¡¡¡ eso es chico!

- Oro: Te prohibio que lo alabes ¬¬

- Nasuki: Pues no me importa lo que digas ahora.

Nasuki le saca la lengua de forma burlona, lo cual provoca una reacción esperada en Oro.

- Oro: Ya verás cuando acabe con este tipo ¬¬

- Aoi: Hey, no sabía que tu pokémon tuviera tendencias suicidas xD

- Oro: Je… je… muy hábil, creo que te subestimé… por suerte ese golpe no fue nada para Hariyama.

El Hariyama se levanta muy fácilmente, como si sólo hubiera sido un pequeño tropezón.

- Aoi: Guau, ¡voy a pedir uno de esos para navidad!

- Oro: Basta de habladurías, vamos, déjate venir.

- Aoi: Si tu dices … Atácalo con Ataque de Alas.

- Oro: ¡Hariyama usa tu Lanzamiento Vital!

- Nasuki: Lo va usar S

El pokémon de Aoi se dirige contra el Hariyama de oro, al mismo tiempo que Hariyama concentra energías… un segundo antes de que Hanzo empiece su Ataque, Hariyama lo ataca con mucha fuerza y energía liberada usando sus dos grandes brazos, azotándolo arriba de la puerta.

- Aoi: ¡¡No, Hanzo!

- Oro: Jajajaja, ¿Qué te pareció eso, chico listo?

- Aoi: Por suerte Hanzo puede resistir bien los ataques de un luchador…

- Oro: Tienes razón en eso, si no fuera por ello, hubiera acabado con él en ese instante.

- Aoi: Entonces… ¡usa chirrido!

El pokémon actúa y le lanza un chirrido al Hariyama, el cual empieza a dolerle los oídos.

- Oro: Hmmmm…

- Aoi: Ahora Hanzo, Ataque de Alas.

- Oro: Jejeje… ¡hazle de nuevo tu Lanzamiento Vital!

- Aoi: ¿¿Qué?

De nueva cuenta, Hanzo cae en la trampa de Hariyama, y esta vez lo lanza hacia uno de los estantes de gran tamaño, del impacto se caen todas las cosas: tazas, platos, dejando al descubierto un enorme espejo, mientras que el vendedor a hurtadillas se acerca hacia la escopeta tirada en uno de los mostradores…

- Aoi: (Vaya… ¿cómo pudo hacerlo tan rápido?...) ¡¡Hanzo, tienes que resistir!

- Oro: No aguantará un golpe más tu zubat, admito que está muy bien entrenado, pero también se necesita de fuerza para ganar.

- Aoi: Yo creo que no… una última vez Hanzo… ¡¡Haz chirrido al mismo tiempo que giras sobre tu rival!

- Nasuki: o.o (su expresión ha cambiado a más confiada… ¿qué planea hacer?

Hanzo empieza a girar a velocidad muy rápida sobre el enemigo, al mismo tiempo que hace su chirrido, estrujando en toda la habitación, el hariyama le empieza a molestar más este último, pero Aoi logra ver que Hariyama empieza a reunir energía discretamente.

- Aoi: (De modo que ya sabe actuar ante algo así… ¡lo tengo!)

- Oro: Muy bien listo, ataca ahora…

- Aoi: Con mucho gusto vago, Hanzo, usa toda tu fuerza, ¡Ataque de Alas!

- Oro: Jeje… Hariyama, ¡otra vez lanzamiento vital!

Zubat se acerca rápido a su enemigo, al último momento Hariyama usa su ataque… pero logra ver que no le da, y que es el reflejo del espejo del estante. Seguido momento, Oro siente una ráfaga de aire veloz a lado suyo, después logra ver a Zubat, el cual ataca por atrás a Hariyama, con una tremenda fuerza, la cual hace que el Hariyama ruede hasta afuera, knockeado.

- Aoi: ¡¡¡Si! ¡Eso es Hanzo! 0

- Oro: ¿¿¿¿¿QUÉ RAYOS PASÓ? ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡NO PUEDE SER!

- Nasuki: o.o wooow… ¡¡¡¡¡Eso es!

- Aoi: Ilusión sobre fuerza… hey, creo que me gustó la frase

- Oro: Vaya, me has dado una lección… pero no lo olvides, algún día vendré a vengarme… sigue fuerte hasta entonces…

El tipo regresa a Hariyama en su pokébola y se va del sitio. Aoi regresa a Hanzo a su pokébola, el cual del fatigo cae al suelo.

- Aoi: Hiciste muy bien amigo , tu también diste gran batalla hace rato Hayato

- Hayato: Scy…

- Aoi: No te preocupes, te traeré poción ahora mismo.

- Nasuki: Oye chico… gracias por…

- Aoi: No tengo tiempo… ¡¡Oiga señor!

Al ir hacia el mostrador, aparece de nuevo el viejo, de nuevo con su escopeta apuntando a Aoi.

- Vendedor: uÚ Te dije que no volvieras… ¡¡¡LARGATE DE MI TIENDA, YA PROVOCARON MUCHOS DESTROZOS!

- Aoi: Pero… lo siento --U … pero por favor, necesito algo de poción para mi Scyther, está muy malo…

Clack (suena la escopeta de nuevo)

- Aoi: Hmmmm… entiendo… vámonos Hayato.

Aoi agarra a Hayato de hombros y hace como que se va, pero luego, de los escombros agarra cuatro pociones rápidamente y corre, el vendedor empieza a dispararles, Nasuki del susto también corre al igual que Aoi, tan rápido que se pierden de vista del enfadado tendedero. Llegando a la colina, Aoi se detiene, junto a un árbol reposa al herido scyther, y empieza a aplicarle poción en las heridas, seguido saca a Hanzo de su pokébola, le aplica algo de poción y lo regresa de nuevo a la pokébola.

- Aoi: Ese maldito tendedero . ¿cómo puede haber gente así?... bueno, espero que con esto se recuperen rápido… lamento no haber podido dirigirlos mejor -- soy un desastre en realidad.

- Voz: No, no lo eres

Aoi voltea, y logra ver a Nasuki, la chica que estaba con los bándalos.

- Aoi: Veo que también saliste viva… qué bien.

- Nasuki: Ese maldito tendedero casi me mata . por lo menos me hubieras avisado.

- Aoi: o.O, olvidé que seguías allí…

- Nasuki: --U Vaya despistado… pero bueno… gracias por haberlos derrotado… por lo menos ya no tendré que seguir con ellos

- Aoi: eso noté, no te agradaban esos tipos… y la verdad a mí tampoco . 

- Nasuki: Jajaja si, pude notarlo… lo que pasa es que a esos tipos les debía dinero… no podía pagárselos, entonces me forzaron a trabajar para ellos… pero son personas malas, nunca podía hacer lo que me decían . y entonces no podía irme, me tenían vigilada a todo momento S

- Aoi: Te entiendo… ¿sabes? Yo estaba en una situación parecida U

- Nasuki: ¿Ah sí? . Y dime ¿qué te pasó?

- Aoi: Pues… también estaba en deuda… pero preferiría no hablar de ello… no quisiera me volvieran a apuntar con una escopeta o.O

- Nasuki: o.o… Jajaja, eres gracioso

- Aoi: U Tal vez… bueno… ¿y qué es lo que harás ahora?

- Nasuki: Pues no sé si te importara pero… ¡¡me gustaría acompañarte en tu viaje!

- Aoi: OoU Pues… bueno U, supongo que no habrá problema con ello… ah no es verdad… no tenemos provisiones –o-U

Nasuki con una mirada brillante, agarra su mochila, y empieza a sacar varios alimentos… pan, mermelada, sopas instantáneas, y demás cosas.

- Nasuki: ¿Crees que con esto baste?

- Aoi: 0 … ¡Quedas contratada! xD

- Nasuki: Jejeje me parece bien , por cierto, mi nombre es Nasuki

- Aoi: Y yo soy Aoi… jejeje ¿Qué te parece Hayato? Tendremos compañía.

- Hayato: ¡Scytheer!

Los dos empiezan a platicar, al mismo tiempo que el agua hierve para preparar las sopas. La escena cambia de nuevo al estadio añil, Aoi sale de las sombras junto a Scyther, mientras la gente eufórica le echa porras, al mismo tiempo que Aoi se dirige a la plataforma del entrenador del estadio, voltea hacia atrás, donde está Nasuki en una banca, apoyándolo.

"Bueno, ¿y qué decir?… desde esa pelea, conocí a Nasuki, quien me ha acompañado hasta ahora jejeje, es un poco molestosa, pero también una gran compañía … entonces sabía poco de ella, pero poco a poco iría sabiendo más"

Continuará…


	5. La Dama del Bosque

"Libertad… siempre el equipo Rocket ha estado en contra de ella… contra la misma gente incluso, no sólo con los pokémon. Pronto mi proyecto, el cual había desarrollado para poder terminar con ellos se convirtió en su arma primaria. Yo sabía, que esa era una tercera razón para que no dejaran de buscarme, sabía también que estaban cerca… muy cerca…"

**Capítulo 5: La Dama del Bosque**

En los cuarteles del Equipo Rocket, la movilización de sus fuerzas empieza de manera desmesurada, todos preparándose para diferentes misiones, a pesar de la lluvia, segunda que caía en la semana. Uno de los soldados entra a la oficina de Giovanni, quien acaricia a su Persian de manera de desestresante, al mismo tiempo que lee unos documentos.

- Giovanni: ¿Y bien? ¿Ya tienes los informes de pérdida?

- Soldado: Sí señor, del inventario se perdieron todo el equipo personal dado al sujeto #90543, Aoi, además de la pokébola #70325, que incluía un Zubat de rango medio…

- Giovanni: Pérdidas menores, menos mal…

Se oye un silencio por parte del soldado, el cual es opacado por su nerviosismo. Giovanni sigue acariciando a su Persian, sin embargo empieza a hacerlo un poco más fuerte, y deja de leer los documentos que tenía en mano, poniéndolos de nuevo sobre la mesa.

- Giovanni: ¿Algo que haya olvidado incluir… soldado?

- Soldado: … también se llevó… el "Liberador"

Se escucha un trueno, un Rayo se logra apreciar desde la ventana al mismo tiempo que Giovanni se levanta de su asiento, golpeando con ambas manos su escritorio.

- Giovanni: ¡¡QUÉ ES LO QUE HAS DICHO!

- Soldado: El "Liberador" no está en el laboratorio, debió habérselo llevado también.

- Giovanni: ¡¡Ese cretino!… ese era el único de nuestro inventario, y él es el único que aún sabe su programación y desarrollo… ¡quiero más grupos de búsqueda! Aún no debe estar muy lejos de aquí… tráiganlo lo antes posible…

- Soldado: … ¡s…s…sí señor! (sale de la habitación)

- Giovanni: Ese dispositivo es importante para nosotros… debemos conseguirlo de nuevo… cueste lo que cueste…

Mientras tanto, está atardeciendo en el prado, lentamente, el sol empieza a pintar de naranja todo el prado. Aoi y Nasuki siguen con su viaje.

- Nasuki: ¡Hey Aoi! ¿Y a dónde nos dirigiremos?

- Aoi: Pues… hasta donde nuestros pies nos dejen U

- Nasuki: O sea que no sabes -.-U

- Aoi: U Verás Nasuki… a veces prefiero no pensar en eso, aún tenemos mucho que ver… mejor esperar haber qué nos trae el camino, que nos depara ese sendero… ¿no crees?

- Nasuki: O sea en resumen… estamos perdidos .-.

- Aoi: o.O… U no le digas tan feo… mejor llámalo: Conociendo el territorio.

- Nasuki: En efecto… nos perdimos .-.

- Hayato: Scyyy…ther -.-U

- Aoi: No es tan malo, además…

- Nasuki: o.O ¿Además qué?... ¿Aoi?... o.o

Nasuki observa que Aoi es atraído por algo, como embobado. Nasuki le da un golpe en la cabeza a Aoi como resultado.

- Nasuki: ¡No sueñes despierto! . 

- Aoi: XX ¡Oye; no tenías por qué hacerme eso! 0 

- Nasuki: Pues entonces no te quedes en las nubes -o- ya eres muy despistado de por sí.

- Aoi: No estaba soñando despierto . Veo que no lo percibiste, ¿verdad?

- Nasuki: o.o ¿De qué hablas?

- Aoi: Ese olor… viene de allá (señalando un lugar debajo de la colina, lleno de árboles)

- Nasuki: … es verdad, pero… huele como a... ¿incienso? O.o

- Aoi: Seh, justamente eso… así que por ende… ¡hemos encontrado civilización! xD

Aoi emocionado, corre hacia abajo, pero por lo mismo, sin querer se tropieza… de su bolsa tira un pequeño aparato redondo con una pequeña correa, algo que Nasuki jamás había visto en su vida.

- Aoi: ¡Auh!… todo por descuidado XX

- Nasuki: ¿Estás bien? o.o

- Aoi: Sí… eso creo U

- Nasuki: Qué bien … por cierto Aoi… ¿qué es eso que se te cayó?

- Aoi: ¿Qué cosa?... o.O (ve el pequeño artefacto, y lo vuelve a guardar en su bolsa inmediatamente) No, esto no es nada U

- Nasuki: Ya vamos, dime qué es…

- Aoi: No es nada… mejor apurémonos U

- Nasuki: o.o… bueno… (Yo quiero saber qué es eso . )

Los dos se dirigen hacia el pequeño bosque, sin embargo pareciera como si una sombra los estuviera vigilando… Finalmente los dos se aventuran en ese bosque, al mismo tiempo que el atardecer se desvanece dando bienvenida a la noche. Los árboles calvos los observaban en su trayecto, así como susurraban entre ellos.

- Nasuki: Este lugar es tenebroso: S, ¿no hay un camino más bonito para cruzarlo?

- Aoi: El olor se hace más fuerte, debemos estar cerca

- Hayato: Scyyther, scy…

- Aoi: ¿Qué dices Hayato?

- Hayato: Scyyther, scy… scytheer.

- Aoi: Hmmm…

- Hayato: ¡Scyyyther scyyther scyy… scyther!

- Nasuki: o.o… ¿Qué te dijo?

- Aoi: …hmmmm…

- Nasuki: o.o ¿Qué pasó?

- Aoi: … no se idioma pokémon -.-U

¡Plop! Nasuki y Hayato caen por la respuesta de Aoi, la cual luego resulta en indignación sobre este, tanto de Nasuki como de Hayato.

- Nasuki: ¡YO estaba segura que sabías entender a tu pokémon! Siempre los veía platicando…

- Aoi: U Yo sólo intento adivinar a partir de la situación… no hay nadie que pueda entender lo que dicen los pokémon ¬¬

- Nasuki: -.- ¡Claro que sí!… un entrenador debe entender a su pokémon para poder estar los dos unidos y así ser un equipo. Comunicación ante todo.

- Aoi: Oo ¡Wow!... ¿cómo pudiste deducir algo así? U

- Nasuki: o.o… pues… ¿Intuición? U

- Aoi: … tal vez… si, supongo que eso es

- Nasuki: -o-U (suspiro) Eso estuvo cerca…

- Aoi: ¡Oye Nasuki, apúrale! ¿O prefieres quedarte allí?

- Nasuki: o.o… ¡NOOO; ESPÉRAME!

Nasuki le sigue el paso a Aoi… pero entonces oye un susurro entre los árboles, un susurro delicado como de una mujer, Nasuki… temerosa, sigue caminando junto a Aoi, intentando ver hacia los lados, como forma de protección… entonces voltea a ver un poco hacia atrás… y ve que de entre los árboles empieza a salir una extraña figura humana brillante, terror el cuál sólo fue superado al ver que la figura voltea a verla, con sus dos grandes ojos rojos… el miedo azota en Nasuki, quien agarra a Aoi de la mano y corre de manera espectacular, hasta que logran salir del bosque… llegan a una aldea tipo rústica, en la cual en sus pequeños caminos se logran ver pebeteros con incienso prendidos.

- Aoi: ¡Oye, oye, oye! ¿Qué es lo que te pasa? O.O

- Nasuki: ¡¡¡¡¡UN FANTASMA; ENTRE LOS ÁRBOLES… FUE ESPELUZNANTE, Y LUEGO ME MIRÓ Y…! ToT

- Aoi: U tranquila… eso no era nada… sólo fue…

- Voz: La Dama del Bosque…

Nasuki voltea a ver, hacia una señora anciana y muy desgastada… sin embargo, la adrenalina que ya traía y la impresión de esa cara no tardaron en mezclarse para dar efecto a otra alarmante reacción. Se esconde atrás de la espalda de Aoi.

- Nasuki: ¡¡UNA BRUJA! ToT

- Aoi: Ya cálmate Nass U, ni que fuera tan espantosa…

- Anciana: ¿Qué has dicho niño? uÚ

- Aoi: Hay que afrontarlo, sabe que está algo…

La escena cambia a una de las pequeñas cabañas del lugar… La anciana y Nasuki en la mesa, tomando un poco de té, mientras que Aoi aún se sigue sobando la cabeza por el tremendo chichón que trae en ella.

- Nasuki: … cuando llegamos, mencionó algo sobre la Dama del Bosque… ¿Qué es eso?

- Anciana: Parece que ustedes la vieron… ha estado rondando en nuestra aldea últimamente… se dice que es el espíritu del bosque, quien busca regresar la paz a esta misma… pero no logro entenderlo… ¿por qué quisiera atacarnos?

- Aoi: xx… ¿Dice que los ataca?

- Anciana: Así es… la Dama del Bosque tiene el poder de desaparecer cualquier objeto… se dice que cuando te absorbe una pertenencia, te absorbe también parte de tu alma…

- Nasuki: ¡Waah, qué miedo! ToT

Aoi toma un poco de su té, pareciera como si de él empezaran a salir ideas… del mismo trago se lo termina y lo vuelve a poner en el plato. Su rostro cambia de expresión.

- Aoi: Hmm… no lo sé… no es como si un espíritu pudiera venir y robarse las cosas porque sí… debe haber un algo, me interesa saber qué es.

- Anciana: Será mejor que salgan de aquí cuando amanezca… la dama sólo ataca de noche, así que no les pasará nada al cruzar el bosque.

- Aoi: Ja… ¿y qué podría pasarnos?

- Anciana: Antes sólo se llevaba objetos de valor… pero ahora también empieza a llevarse a los pokémon del bosque, y también a los nuestros…

- Aoi: Hmm…

- Anciana: Tal vez pronto empiece a llevarse… ¡a los humanos!

- Nasuki: ¡NOOOOOOOOOOO! ¡NO QUIERO QUE NOS LLEVE! ToT

- Aoi: Tranquila Nass, arreglaremos esto. Aquí me huele a algo más que incienso.

- Nasuki: ¿Qué no escuchaste a la vieja? ¡¡¡¡¡¡Nos va a comer ese fantasma!

- Aoi: Nadie nos comerá… aquí me huele a algo…además, debemos ayudar a estas personas, algo me dice que debo de…

- Anciana: Supongo no podré detenerte… entonces… llévate esto.

La anciana le entrega una pokébola totalmente blanca a Aoi, la cual huele a incienso.

- Aoi: o.O ¿Una pokébola? ¿Por qué huele así? S

- Anciana: El incienso es lo único que nos mantiene protegidos de ella… esto es un amuleto, te protegerá si tanto deseas verla… pero ten cuidado.

- Aoi: No se preocupe… estaremos bien… gracias… (Mientras no vaya solo…)

- Nasuki: Habla por ti . ¡yo no iré contigo!

- Aoi: Oo… Vamos, no nos va pasar nada… además tenemos a Hayato y a Hanzo, nos podrán ayudar en cualquier momento que lo necesitemos U, ¡sal de allí Hanzo!

Aoi lanza su pokébola, dejando libre a zubat.

- Aoi: Con él evitaremos perdernos en el bosque, y encontrar más rápido a esta… aparición. Él es muy listo U

- Nasuki: ¡Aún así no iré! Me quedaré aquí.

- Aoi: Está bien -.-u, bueno, otra vez somos nosotros tres, vamos Hayato, hay que desenmascarar algo raro… (Ojalá no sea un fantasma de verdad S)

- Hayato: ¡¡Scyther!

- Anciana: Chico… sé fuerte…

- Nasuki: ¡Aoi!... ten cuidado o.o

- Aoi: o.O… claro… regresaré entero… o eso espero S

- Anciana: No tengas miedo… sé fuerte.

- Aoi: Claro… seré fuerte…

"Algo andaba mal con esto… y era como si me carcomiera el cerebro… ¿por qué un espíritu querría hacer daño a la gente y a los pokémon? ¿Qué es lo que quiere?... no estoy seguro de mis corazonadas… pero al escuchar eso, se me hacía familiar… ya era tarde para retractarme… aunque pudiera ya no podría regresar… era hora de ver qué pasaba con esto"

Continuará…


	6. Confesiones

"El bosque… la noche… los mitos… las paranoias de Nasuki… las paranoias de una anciana… ¡y yo! Definitivamente no era una buena mezcla, pero no tenía otra alternativa, era hora de saber lo que pasaba, espero estar en lo cierto… de lo contrario…"

**Capítulo 6: Confesiones**

Aoi salía de esa pequeña cabaña… aventurándose de nuevo en el bosque, sin embargo, era como si el bosque fuera diferente… con el cristal de la duda de Aoi, su entorno cambió, era como si fuera un bosque totalmente distinto al que habías cruzado hace poco. Hanzo se encuentra revoloteando en los alrededores, buscando…

- Aoi: ¿Has visto algo Hanzo?

- Hanzo: Itch itch wai…

- Aoi: o.O… debo interpretarlo como un no Uu… vaya cosas, ya no sé si quiero o no encontrar lo que buscamos… ToT waaaah ¿Qué debo pensar?

- Hayato: Scy…

- Aoi: Hmm seh, debemos continuar… sigue buscando Hanzo… debemos encontrar esa cosa queramos o no.

Los tres continúan buscando a la Dama del Bosque, Aoi encuentra que empieza a oscurecer más a medida que avanza… inhalando y exhalando, Aoi pasea por aquellos alrededores junto a Hayato… Hanzo de repente empieza a dar vueltas a lo loco, sin explicación alguna de su entrenador… de repente, siente una sombra pasar atrás de el… Aoi voltea desesperado, sin embargo, no logra ver nada… por unos instantes… después aprecia una figura de una mujer… totalmente blanca y brillando… Aoi detiene por dentro su grito, y se esconde atrás de un frondoso árbol, junto sus dos pokémon. Regresa al zubat a su pokébola, y espera… sin quitarle un ojo de encima, enfrentando su temor en ese momento…

- Aoi: Tranquilo… tranquilo… seguramente habrá alguien más con ella… (Esperando pacientemente, de repente detecta algo extraño)… ¿qué es ese olor tan extraño?... será que… ¡¡Oh no! Rápido Hayato, ¡volvamos a la aldea!

- Hayato: ¡Scyyther!

- Aoi: Esto no es nada bueno… resistan…

Aoi sigilosamente corre junto a Hayato del mismo lugar que salieron. Mientras tanto en la cabaña… Nasuki está volteando a ver hacia la ventana, con una mirada de preocupación.

- Anciana: ¿Estas preocupada también por ese chico, verdad?

- Nasuki: … pienso que debí… haberle acompañado. Ahora él está solo en ese bosque… y yo no quise si quiera ayudarlo… soy una cobarde --

- Anciana: No te preocupes por él, en su mirada se ve que confía en sus pokémon… te aseguro que él estará bien. Además… él comprende tu situación…

- Nasuki: o.o ¿A qué se refiere abuela?

- Anciana: Tenía miedo… lo pude ver…

- Nasuki: ¿Tenía miedo? o.o… ¿entonces por qué fue?

- Anciana: Porque su deseo de ayudar fue mayor a su temor… alguien valiente no es quien no teme a nada, sino el que afronta sus miedos… eso, es tener valor.

- Nasuki: Aoi… tenía miedo y aún así fue… espero vuelva pronto…

Entonces, de la ventana puede ver una luz, que se acerca a ellas.

- Nasuki: Qué bien , parece que Aoi ha vuelto.

- Anciana: ¿Qué?… ¿cómo lo sabes si está tan oscuro allá afuera?

- Nasuki: Puedo ver su lámpara encendida desde aquí… o.o

- Anciana: ... no puede ser… si él se fue sin algo que lo alumbrara, por eso estaba usando a su zubat…

- Nasuki: S… no habla en serio… ¿No me diga que entonces eso es…

Nasuki vuelve a voltear hacia fuera… le cuesta más trabajo hacerlo después de lo que le dijo la anciana… apenas vuelve a ver hacia fuera… y logra ver más cerca esa figura blanca, después, sus dos ojos rojos voltean a ver directo hacia Nasuki… el terror se ve en los ojos de Nasuki… incapaz de moverse.

- Nasuki: … (¿Qué… es…esto?)

- Anciana: Oh no… ¡Al suelo!

La abuela agarra a Nasuki fuertemente y se echan al suelo las dos… acto seguido, la espectral figura posiciona sus manos en forma de sostener energía, con esto logra aparecer un pequeño agujero negro, el cual empieza a absorber las cosas que habían en los cajones y estantes del lugar.

- Nasuki: ¿¿¿¿¡¡¡¡Qué esta pasando?

- Anciana: Ese agujero te habría tragado… ¡sujétate con todas tus fuerzas!…

- Nasuki: Me iba a… ¡¡¡NOOOO! ¡¡¡NO QUIERO MORIR! ToT

El agujero continúa tragándose las cosas que habían en ese pequeño comedor. Aoi llega a la aldea, y logra ver que la pequeña cabaña está inestable.

- Hayato: ¡¡¡Scyther!

- Aoi: Lo sé… ¡¡¡Nasuki está en problemas; resiste!

Las dos se siguen aferrando a uno de los muebles… sin embargo, este empieza a ser arrastrado, provocando mayor temor y esfuerzo por parte de ellas para evitar ser tragadas. Aoi rápidamente llega a donde está aquella figura fantasmal. Con toda su ira, le arroja un golpe a la cara, extrañamente este le conecta, interrumpiendo su concentración y poder, aquella mujer cae al suelo.

- Aoi: … eres una miserable… ¡¡¡¡Nasuki! ¡¡¡¡Anciana! ¿Cómo pudiste hacer… (Impactado) ¿¿¿ Pero qué?

- Hayato: Scy… ther…

Las dos se levantan después de que el agujero se cierra… Nasuki escucha el grito de Aoi, al igual que la anciana… las dos van a ver lo ocurrido.

- Anciana: No puedo creerlo… la detuviste a tiempo…

- Nasuki: Aoi… ¡¡¡¡fue horrible! Estuvimos a punto de morir… ToT… ¿Aoi?… ¿Qué te pasa? o.o

- Aoi: Mira eso… no pensé que…

- Anciana: ¿Qué… así que todo este tiempo…

- Nasuki: ¿Qué les ocurre?... (Acercándose hacia el espíritu)…¡¡¡¡¡ No puede ser!

Los cuatro observan en el suelo, que la figura que Aoi golpeó, era un Pokémon que el jamás había visto… traía atada a ella un pequeño polvo brilloso, y una diadema en la cabeza…

- Aoi: Increíble…

- Nasuki: ¿Qué significa esto?... ¿Qué es una farsa?

- Anciana: Después de todo… siempre fue un Gardevoir lo que nos atacó.

- Nasuki: ¿Un gardevoir? o.o pensé que no habían en estas regiones… ¿por qué querría atacarnos?

- Aoi: Así que un pokémon… había escuchado de un pokémon que podía crear incluso pequeños agujeros negros… ahora entiendo todo…

- Nasuki: ¿Lo entiendes? O.O

- Aoi: ¬¬ claro… es obvio que esta Gardevoir sólo obedecía órdenes. Mira… en su cabeza trae una banda de concentración, significa que podía concentrarse más para poder desarrollar mejor su poder… y este polvo brilloso hacía que pareciera todo un espíritu…

- Nasuki: Es verdad… ¿por qué un pokémon querría atacar a la gente y robar cosas?

- Aoi: Por eso te dije que no te preocuparas Uu qué suerte que no era un fantasma… pero, no cabe duda después de esto… ¡Sal de ahí! Soldado Rocket…

- Voz: Vaya, vaya… así que descubriste mi plan… definitivamente eres brillante, aunque no más que mi Gardevoir…

Todos observan a lo lejos… la figura de una persona aproximándose a ellos desde el bosque… la luz de la luna lo ilumina al llegar, era un miembro del Equipo Rocket.

- Aoi: Así que tú eres el que manipulaba este pokémon… ya veo… usabas su habilidad para poder robarte cualquier cosa… debe estar muy bien entrenada, para poder dirigir todo lo que absorbe hacia tu camioneta…

- Rocket: Hmmmm… muy perspicaz…

- Aoi: Lo sé porque hace rato olí algo como el escape de una camioneta… ¡definitivamente eres un soldado Rocket!

- Rocket: Aunque para creerme un soldado… discúlpame niño… pero soy un admin….

- Aoi: Me vale si eres soldado, admin, conserje o lamebotas, para mí todos son iguales . 

- Hayato: Scyyther, ¡scy!

- Rocket: Hey, ¿no eres acaso Aoi? Si… no hay duda… ese scyther extraño es la prueba de ello…

- Aoi: ¿Así que soy famoso? Qué conmovedor, ¡impregnaré mi nombre en tu rostro, te verás muy bien con mi marca!

- Rocket: Jajaja… desertor, yo soy el que hará pagar tu pecado… y me devolverás también el "Liberador"

- Nasuki: ¿Desertor? ¿Liberador? o.o Aoi… ¿de qué está hablando?

- Rocket: Aah, veo que conseguiste rápido una noviecita… ¿aún no le has dicho nada?

- Aoi: Hmm…

- Rocket: ¿Entonces no te ha dicho quién es en realidad? ¿Por qué escapa?... ¿el qué es lo que robaste del cuartel?... ¿el que eras un miembro del Equipo Rocket?

La cara de Aoi cambia a angustia… Nasuki y la anciana quedan impactadas con lo que han oído. El rostro de Nasuki cambia a incredulidad…

- Nasuki: N… no puede ser verdad… Aoi no es uno de los malos… nunca fue de los malos… ¿verdad Aoi?... ¿verdad que no es así?

- Aoi: … ese tipo tiene razón… yo era del Equipo Rocket y escapé… soy un desertor…

- Nasuki: Aoi…

- Aoi: También hice un dispositivo… planeaba destruir toda su maldita organización con ello; ¡pero después lo usaron para beneficio propio!

- Nasuki: Aoi… o.o

- Rocket: Jajaja, ¿y bien, ¿aún seguirás confiando en este mocoso traidor? Ya te lo ha dicho… ese tipo no es de confiar. Es lo peor de lo peor en este mundo…

Nasuki cierra fuertemente ambos puños… las palabras que escuchó la hicieron entrar en otra fase…

- Nasuki: ¡¡¡Eso no es verdad!

- Rocket: … ¿qué dices?

- Nasuki: … no me importa que haya hecho o sido antes… ¡pero Aoi es una buena persona después de todo, ha ayudado personas que requieren ayuda sabiendo que de cualquier modo lo despreciarán… ha combatido sus miedos por otros… Aoi es una gran persona, sin importar qué haya hecho antes…

- Aoi: Nasuki... no tenías que...

- Nasuki: Tú me salvaste Aoi... aunque haya pasado poco... somos amigos, ¿o no?

- Rocket: Si tanto te importa… ¡me llevaré a los dos! El jefe sabrá qué hacer contigo… quién sabe, hay muchos trabajos por hacer en la organización… o tal vez podríamos dejarte encerrada en un calabozo, y usarte de amenaza, para que tu noviecito no vuelva a escapar ni a desobedecer.

- Aoi: ¡¡¡Detente imbécil! Ella no tiene que ver con esto… es a mí a quien buscas.

- Rocket: Tendré que callarte por lo que veo… ¡Gardevoir, levántate!

De su bolsillo presiona un botón, el cual hace que una pequeña luz en la Cinta de Concentración de Gardevoir se prenda… con esto, ella vuelve en razón y se levanta… como si nada.

- Anciana: ¿Se ha puesto de pie? ¿Cómo?

- Rocket: Jaja… esa cinta no sólo le da poder de concentración… sino también valor y agallas… ¡ahora es perfecta!

- Aoi: Los pokémon no son armas ni nada de eso… ¡¡te voy a hacer pagar!

- Rocket: Mi pokémon perfecto… contra tu pobre pokémon salvaje… creo que es obvia la diferencia.

- Aoi: Lo sé… no dejaré que Hayato abuse de ti.

- Rocket: Jajajaja… sí que eres gracioso… bien… ¡empecemos!

- Aoi: Nasuki, abuela, apártense… ahora esto es sólo entre nosotros dos.

- Nasuki: Ten cuidado…

- Abuela: Sé fuerte, valiente chico…

- Aoi: Prepárate Hayato, démosle una lección…

- Hayato: ¡¡¡Scyyther!

"La luna, aquellos árboles serían testigos de aquella batalla… una vez más estoy contra mi pasado. No cabía duda de que no podría escapar de ellos… pero estaba preparado para todo… ese tipo ya había lastimado a mucha gente, y también puso en peligro a Nasuki y la anciana… ¡no lo iba a perdonar!"

Continuará…


	7. Libertad

"Una vez más, no podía evadir mi destino… tenía que derrotar a ese indivíduo, y recuperar tanto las pertenencias como la seguridad en la aldea… pero esa Gardevoir tenía algo muy extraño… algo que nunca vi en otro Pokémon… jamás lo olvidaré…"

**Capítulo 7: Libertad**

- Rocket: Bueno… no perderé la cortesía… te diré mi nombre, para que recuerdes quién fue el que te regresó al Equipo Rocket. Mi nombre es Marshall, el gran admin. del Cuartel Oeste. Nunca olvides mi nombre…

- Aoi: ¡¡Pues te golpearé tan duro que olvidarás tu nombre!

- Marshall: Interesante… Gardevoir, calla a este… desertor.

- Aoi: Vamos Hayato, enséñale cómo se pelea…

- Hayato (posicionándose para pelear): ¡Scyther!

- Nasuki: ¡Vamos Aoi, tu puedes ganarle! 0

- Anciana: Hmmmm….

- Nasuki: ¿Pasa algo abuela? o.o

- Anciana: Puedo presentirlo… ese poder… no estoy tan segura de que ese chico pueda ganar esta vez.

- Nasuki (poniéndose loca): o.O ¿¿QUUÉEE? ¡¡¡CÓMO PUEDE DECIR ESO EN UNA SITUACIÓN ASÍ, POR LO MENOS ÉCHELE ÁNIMOS O ALGO, VAMOS, ÁNDELE, AOI VA GANAR YA VERÁ YA VERÁ! ¬¬

- Anciana: Hmmmm…

- Nasuki: 0 ni hablar… ¡Tu puedes Aoi! ¡Tú también Hayato!

- Aoi: Claroo... jeje bien… sigamos.

- Marshall: Con mucho gusto…

Gardevoir se pone enfrente de su amo. Su mirada era fija y profunda hacia Hayato, como si fueran dos cuchillas clavándose en sus ojos. Hayato estaba preparado, sin embargo una gota de sudor le pasaba por la frente, y su mirada mostraba un poco de inseguridad. Aún así, se mantenía firme para no dejarse intimidar por su adversario.

- Aoi: Muy bien, Hayato, atácala con Ataque de Alas.

- Marshall: Jeje… Gardevoir, Reflejo.

Gardevoir gira con sus brazos extendidos, al mismo tiempo que sus ojos empiezan a brillar. Scyther se embiste con sus alas ferozmente hacia su adversario, calculando la distancia se hace de lado para atacarla con sus alas. Momentos antes de llegar a su oponente, Scyther es retenido por una barrera invisible, el cual por inercia lo tira.

- Marshall: Magnífico. Gardevoir, hazle ataque Psíquico.

- Aoi: ¡No, esquívalo con ataque rápido y da en retaguardia.

Gardevoir aprovecha que su rival está en el suelo para aplicarle una técnica psíquica de alto poder, sin embargo, Scyther utiliza ataque rápido para levantarse y esquivar el ataque antes de que lo retuviera. Continuando su ataque rápido, Scyther se posiciona atrás de Gardevoir y le pega… pero de nueva vuelta es golpeado por el Reflejo de su contrincante.

- Aoi: ¿Cómo pudo ser posible?

- Marshall: Deberías tener cuidado la próxima vez.

- Aoi (pensando): (Es verdad… ese movimiento tan extraño que hizo hace rato, expandió su reflejo para rodearla enteramente… rayos, se supone que no puede hacer un reflejo más grande del estándar…)

- Marshall: Deja de soñar Aoi… Gardevoir, Ataque Psíquico.

Gardevoir hace brillar sus ojos, con un movimiento de brazos, su ataque alcanza a tocar a Scyther, el cual ahora está cubierto por su energía psíquica. Gardevoir hace otro movimiento de manos, y arroja a Scyther a estrellarlo a un árbol.

- Nasuki: ¿Qué está pasando? ¡Aoi; debes concentrarte más!

- Anciana: Calla…. No es como si los gritos lo ayudaran a concentrarse más.

- Nasuki: Pero…

- Anciana: Debe confiar en sí mismo, y analizar mejor la situación.

- Marshall: Defensa y ofensiva perfecta… ¿qué opinas de mi poderoso pokémon? Como puedes ver, sólo los fuertes sobreviven, ¡por eso me he concentrado tanto para lograr de este pokémon el más poderoso!

- Aoi: Eres un miserable… no me imagino las atrocidades que has de haber hecho con ella para lograr tu propósito.

- Marshall: ¿Te refieres a experimentar? Gracias a la ciencia, el ser humano puede avanzar, y llegar a un mayor conocimiento, perfección y poder.

Aoi ve a Gardevoir. Logra verle un par de cicatrices y piquetes en el cuerpo… la mirada del pokémon le refleja tristeza, como si quisiera morir.

- Aoi: ¡¡Tú!... ¡no dejaré que tú y tus compinches sigan experimentando tan cruelmente con los pokémon!

- Marshall: No digas tonterías... ¿qué piensas hacer, detenernos?

- Aoi: Tal vez… (Viendo a Hayato, el cual apenas se puede levantar después del golpe que sufrió…) pero por ahora me preocuparé más por ti.

- Marshall: Como digas… pero tú lo sabes. Mi defensa es impenetrable. Gardevoir, termínalo con una Bola de Sombras.

El pokémon hace caso a su entrenador, su mirada se baja al suelo, de manera triste. Gardevoir concentra energía negra en sus manos, y la libera hacia su rival…

- Aoi: (Demonios… ¿qué haré?... su defensa es perfecta ¿pero cómo la alargó?... ¡eso es la alargó!...) Hayato, ¡haz un último esfuerzo! Usa ataque rápido hacia arriba de tu rival, ¡¡¡ahora!

- Marshall: ¿Qué intentas hacer?

Hayato al escuchar la voz de su entrenador, con una mayor confianza, le proporciona también confianza y fuerza, con la cual hace ataque rápido brincando el ataque de su rival, el cual estampa con el árbol, el cual es derribado por el golpe. Hayato empieza a brillar en un tono verde.

- Marshall: No es posible… ¿con tan poca energía se ha podido levantar?

- Aoi: Y ahora regresa más fiero que antes…

- Marshall: Gardevoir, ¡otra Bola de Sombras hacia arriba! Amplifícala con Psíquico.

- Aoi: Hayato… ¡¡¡Viento Plateado!

Scyther empieza a agitar sus alas a gran velocidad, haciendo un fuerte viento rodeándolo. Gardevoir rápidamente lanza otra Bola de Sombras, y empieza a amplificarla con energía psíquica, lo cual hacía que la bola creciera a medida que se acercaba a Scyther. Finalmente este, con un movimiento de su hoz, lanza el gran ataque a Gardevoir, el golpe impacta con la Bola de Sombras, los dos ataques forcejeaban, intentando ganar terreno.

- Nasuki: Impresionante OO jamás había visto algo así.

- Anciana: Ambos pokémon tienen un poder bestial…

- Marshall: Jajaja… no importa que ese golpe lo ganes, ¿acaso has olvidado mi Reflejo?

- Aoi: Yo no contaría con ello xD… ¡¡¡Vamos Hayato, aplica toda tu fuerza!

Hayato empieza a agitar más fuertemente sus alas, lo cual logra que la Bola de Sombras empiece a perder poder. Finalmente el Viento Plateado dispersa esa energía negra y se dirige a su rival. El ataque a gran velocidad va hacia Gardevoir… pero este se impacta antes de llegar, alzando una cortina de polvo con el impacto. Nasuki, la Anciana, Aoi y Marshall cubren sus ojos por el alzar del polvo.

- Marshall: Ugh… eso estuvo bastante cerca… te lo dije, el Reflejo ha amortiguado también ese poder.

- Aoi (pensando): (Sólo queda esperar…)

La cortina se empieza a disipar. Marshall con una cara confiada, mientras que Aoi muestra una mirada firme y atenta hacia esa cortina dispersa de polvo. Nasuki y la anciana quedan en suspenso, esperando a ver qué pasa… la cortina finalmente se desvanece, en la cara de la anciana se dibuja una sonrisa, para sorpresa de Nasuki, la cual voltea a ver con mayor confianza. Hayato desciende desde el aire hasta el suelo, poniéndose a lado de Gardevoir, la cual está demasiado débil como para levantarse. Hayato cae al suelo también.

- Aoi: Haz hecho muy bien… amigo…

- Marshall: Esto… ¡¡¡ESO ES IMPOSIBLE! SI YO VÍ CUANDO EL ATAQUE IMPACTÓ ANTES DE DAR A MI POKÉMON.

- Aoi: Si serás listo… ese estallido fue por una parte del ataque que impactó con el reflejo. Sin embargo, tu defensa perfecta tiene una debilidad… no tiene protección en la parte de arriba.

- Marshall: ¿Pero qué… cómo puede ser eso?

- Aoi: Tu gardevoir hizo una alteración del reflejo, el cual usualmente es capaz de cubrir parte de arriba y el frente. Al alargarlo, también has hecho que no pueda lograr a cubrir por arriba. Eso fue lo que pasó.

- Marshall (Aplaudiendo): Brillante… realmente eres brillante… ahora entiendo por qué el amo Giovanni te estimaba tanto… pero eso no importa. Aún olvidas algo importante…

El admin. agarra de su bolsillo el mismo control de hace rato. La anciana siente una presencia, su mirada bruscamente cambia hacia atrás de ella.

Marshall: Mientras tenga esto, ¡¡Gardevoir se levantará cuantas veces sea necesario!

- Anciana: No lo harás…

El admin. está por presionar el botón, con el cual planea mandarle otra descarga regenerativa a gardevoir para que vuelva a levantarse. Sin embargo, antes de poder presionarlo, una sombra se lo arrebata de sus manos.

- Marshall: ¿Qué rayos pasó?

- Aoi: ¿Qué fue eso? Oo

- Anciana: No podía quedarme sin hacer nada… ¿cierto Haunter?

Un pokémon fantasma se pone a lado de la anciana, el cual trae consigo el control en sus manos.

- Haunter: HoHo,¡¡¡Haunter!

- Marshall: ¡Rayos! No sabía que hubiera otro pokémon por aquí…

- Aoi: Woow… ¡eres sorprendente anciana!

- Anciana: Es bueno haber servido de algo por lo menos…

Aoi saca su pokébola y envía a su zubat.

- Aoi: Con respecto a ti… será mejor que te vayas ahora mismo… ¡y dejes a este pobre pokémon en paz!

- Marshall: ¿Qué estás diciendo? ¡Ese pokémon es de mi propiedad! ¿Qué piensas hacer, robármelo?

- Aoi: Respuesta correcta…

Aoi de su bolsillo saca una especie de pequeño disco color plateado, y una especie de correa en el centro. Aoi la lanza hacia Gardevoir, esta se le cuelga en el cuello. Marshall sin quedarse de brazos cruzados intenta detener el artefacto, pero Aoi manda a Hanzo a hacer un ataque de chirrido… el admin. antes de poder ponerle una mano encima al aparato, se tapa fuertemente los oídos, ya que además el eco del bosque actúa fuertemente sobre él. Nasuki y la anciana también se cubren fuertemente sus oídos, para Aoi no hay problema, ya que se ha puesto de nuevo sus tapones. Las ondas de Hanzo también actúan en el pequeño aparato, el cual empieza a absorber energía. Con ello, el artefacto empieza a funcionar haciendo un sonido peculiar. En unos instantes se detiene. Hanzo también para su ataque, recoge el dispositivo del pokémon y vuelve hacia Aoi.

- Nasuki: o.o Ese es el mismo artefacto que tiró Aoi hace poco… ¿qué es lo que ha hecho?

- Aoi: Liberación completa… buena labor Hanzo

- Hanzo: ¡¡Itch ichi bay!

- Marshall: Gr., no sé qué has hecho, pero yo mejor me largo, ¡Gardevoir regresa!

Marshall saca su pokébola y manda de regreso a Gardevoir, pero logra ver que no sale el rayo regresivo, como si se hubiera equivocado de pokébola.

- Marshall: ¡Demonios! ¿¿¿¿¡¡¡¡Qué fue lo que hiciste?

- Aoi: Ahora ese pokémon no es tuyo… con el "Liberador" he borrado su ID genéticamente, con lo cual deja de estar sujeto a un dispositivo de almacenamiento… en pocas palabras vuelve a ser un pokémon salvaje. Ahora mejor lárgate de aquí, antes de que Hanzo te haga algo malo…

- Anciana: Y no olvides a mi Haunter.

Los dos pokémon de manera desafiante intimidan a Marshall, poniéndose enfrente de la Gardevoir.

- Marshall: Ya veo, he perdido… esto era lo que Giovanni quería también de ti… cuida tu espalda traidor, porque volveré, ¡y nada podrá salvarte!

El rocket corre hacia su camioneta, entra en ella y rápidamente se va de allí. Aoi se acerca a la Gardevoir, logra ver que atada a su espalda tiene una bolsa con Polvo Brilloso. Rápidamente se lo quita y lo manda lejos. Gardevoir empieza a tomar de nuevo un color natural, quitándose la brillosidad en el cuerpo. Después se acerca a Scyther. Le pone un poco de poción en el cuerpo, con lo cual recupera algo de energías.

- Aoi: ¿Te sientes bien amigo?

- Hayato: Scy…

- Aoi: Pronto estarás bien eso lo hará… eres un gran peleador después de todo.

- Nasuki: ¿Qué era eso que traía la Gardevoir? o.o

- Aoi: Era polvo brilloso… con eso un pokémon rival pierde visibilidad por el brillo del pokémon que lo traiga… pero El Polvo Brilloso reacciona negativamente ante el incienso… será mejor que no tenga esto.

- Nasuki: Entonces… ¿con eso liberas a los pokémon? o.o Es fabuloso 0

- Aoi: Ahora ya no tendrá que sufrir más martirios de ese loco demente… agradezco tu ayuda anciana Quién sabe qué hubiera pasado si no lo hubieses detenido.

- Anciana: Será mejor que me digan por mi nombre… mi nombre es Agatha.

- Nasuki: o.o Agatha… y tiene un Haunter… No puedo creerlo, ¡¡todo este tiempo estuve con usted! 0

- Aoi: ¿Agatha? O.o… me suena familiar, pero… weno, eso no importa ahora xD lo chido es que ya todos están bien…

- Nasuki: ¿Cómo que no sabes quién es? . Si ella es…

- Aoi: Sólo se que es una gran persona que nos ayudó mucho es todo lo que hay que saber, jejeje.

- Nasuki: Pues… si tu dices… o.o

Aoi: Rayos… lo malo es que no pude regresarles sus cosas a ustedes… lo siento.

- Agatha: Eso no importa, por lo menos hiciste algo muy bueno para esta aldea, ya no habrá más gente que sufra. Además que yo ya estoy vieja para poder cuidarlos, ya no tengo energías como antes solía jeje. Por eso agradezco tu ayuda, joven muchacho.

La gardevoir se levanta… se acerca a Aoi, el cual voltea hacia ella… Gardevoir usa un poco de su poder psíquico para sacar del bolsillo de Aoi la Pokébola conmemorativa que le dio Agatha, y la pone en mano de Aoi. Aoi ve de nuevo hacia la Gardevoir, la cual le muestra una cara de felicidad. Aoi al parecer entender esta expresión, agarra la pokébola y la captura.

- Aoi: A partir de ahora… serás Ellis , bienvenida al grupo.

- Nasuki: Wow, vaya forma de atrapar pokémon

- Aoi: Jeje… si lo consideras atrapar… yo pienso más bien que es una alianza xD

Al día siguiente. Aoi y Nasuki parten de aquella aldea, Agatha los despide hasta la entrada del bosque, y los dos continúan su camino.

- Aoi: Vaya -o- y al principio pensaba que la vieja era una fanfarrona…

- Nasuki: o.ó No sabes ni quién es, ¿verdad?

- Aoi: Y tampoco me interesa jejeje.

Nasuki le da un golpazo en la cabeza a Aoi.

- Nasuki: Sí que eres despistado -o-

- Aoi: XX ¿Acaso dudabas de ello?

- Nasuki: ¡¡¡¡Si ella antes era de la Elite Four! ¿Cómo puede ser que seas entrenador y no sepas quién es?

- Aoi: ¡No soy un entrenador! ¬¬

- Nasuki: No, eres un despistado -.-U

- Aoi: Eso… ¡¡OYE! ¡¡Tampoco!... oo bueno, sí pero no…

- Nasuki: o.o… jajajajaja xD

Los dos siguen platicando y viajando, hacia donde su vista y sus pies les dejaran ir. Mientras tanto, en el Estadio Añil, el público observa fijamente a ambos competidores en la arena. Del otro lado, un luchador misterioso, con el pelo puntiagudo y color verde, con una gran capa negra en su espalda.

- Comentarista: Y demos inicio a la ronda semi-final, damas y caballeros la batalla de hoy se dará entre dos excelentes entrenadores los cuales vienen a hacer su fama como altos entrenadores: Aoi de Ciudad Verde VS Verden de Ciudad Violeta.

- Verden: Puedes retirarte ahora si quieres, no quisiera que tus pokémon se lastimaran… mucho xD

- Aoi: Lo siento pero deben darle de comer a tus pokémon… comerán mucha tierra y polvo jejeje.

- Verden: Eso estará por verse, jejeje…

- Nasuki: Vamos, dale una paliza Aoi

- Aoi (volteando a donde está Nasuki): ¿Acaso dudabas de que lo haré? xD

Aoi saca una pokébola blanca, de la cual saca a Ellis (Gardevoir), Verden envía un Houndoom al campo. El pokémon empieza a aullar tan pronto sale de su pokébola. Ellis sólo observa fijamente a Houndoom.

- Comentarista: Y Aoi ha sacado a Gardevoir, Verden ha enviado a un temible Houndoom… parece que este será un mal inicio para Aoi. ¿Tendrá algo en mente?

"No pensaba que tuviera que utilizar el Liberador tan pronto. Ahora esos rocket sabían perfectamente que lo tenía, lo que significa que con menos razón tendría tiempo libre para otras cosas… pero por lo menos, Ellis no sufriría más… ahora ha mostrado ser una excelente aliada, la cual su fuerza radica en mi confianza, no en los químicos"

Continuará…


	8. Reencuentro

"El destino… la verdad yo no creo en esas cosas, la vida es como un gran árbol, cuyas raíces van creciendo con formas dependiendo nuestras decisiones... cuando todos los árboles de las personas llegan a entrelazarse, es cuando le podemos llamar "Destino"… este bosque del mundo ha decidido que deberé cruzarme con el Equipo Rocket por innumerables veces… y hoy, tampoco sería la excepción."

**Capítulo 8: Reencuentro**

Nos encontramos en el gran estadio de la meseta Añil. Los rayos del sol iluminaban todo el estadio, reluciendo de vida aquellas paredes que embargaban a cientos de personas entusiastas por ver el inicio de aquella batalla. Houndoom y Gardevoir estaban totalmente listos, concentrados... a la espera de una sola palabra de sus entrenadores, para poder iniciar.

- Comentarista: Un tipo siniestro contra un psíquico, Verden empieza con la ventaja… pero Aoi parece seguir muy confiado ¿Tendrá algún plan en mente?

- Aoi (pensando): (De hecho ya lo hice… jejeje)

- Verden: Hey tú, vamos a empezar esto, ¿o tienes miedo a que patee tu trasero?

- Aoi: Ni pienses en tocar territorio sagrado xD. Ya sólo muévete, te estoy esperando.

- Verden (oleando su capa): Perfecto, Houndoom… haz Día Soleado.

- Aoi: Ellis, haz Paz Mental.

Houndoom con un aullido empieza a invocar aquellos rayos de sol, que se intensificaban tanto como su aullido, el estadio empezaba a recibir aquella intensidad. Ellis no hace mucho caso de esto, así que junta sus palmas, y empieza a concentrarse, sus ondas mentales podían percibirse rodeando su cuerpo. La gente viene preparada, y se pone sus lentes para el sol y unas sombrillas con la insignia de la "Liga Pokémon Kanto" en el frente… claro, mismas que vendían en la entrada del estadio los ambulantes diversos.

- Comentarista: Uff… y esto se pone ardiente; hoy será un gran día para los vendedores de refrescos… (Componiéndose la garganta) Ambos pokémon empiezan reforzándose, no hay duda que estas no de las batallas tradicionales que uno puede ver delante del patio de su casa.

- Verden: Interesante… ya verás xD, Houndoom, enséñale un ataque de Mordisco.

- Aoi: Ellis, sigue concentrándote.

Houndoom se lanza como fiera hacia su contrincante, le aplica un gran mordisco en su brazo a Gardevoir, pero esta no se retuerce ni un poco, su misma concentración rejecta lejos a Houndoom de su brazo. Este logra caer parado, lo cual sólo provoca que se enfade más.

- Comentarista: Interesante técnica, defensiva y ofensiva a la vez, aunque ha logrado hacerle un buen daño a Gardevoir, ¿qué hará Verden ahora?

- Verden: ¿Que qué haré? (Su ojo tintinea, al mismo tiempo que se le dibuja una sonrisa en el rostro… Verden olea su capa con mucha energía, apuntando con su brazo hacia al cielo al mismo tiempo que hace una posición de victoria… (Nota del autor: Patético, ¿no? U) ¡No hay nada que se compare al glorioso poder del fuego, majestuoso y omnipotente; Houndoom, usa Lanzallamas!

- Aoi: o.O… sí que eres gracioso xD… Ellis, sigue concentrándote

- Verden: Sigue con tu sonrisa, pronto las cenizas borrarán esa expresión de tu rostro xD (Vaya chico… ¿qué intenta hacer?)

El pokémon concentra todo su poder y el de aquel clima caluroso para formar un enorme lanzallamas, el cual lo escupe con gran ira hacia Gardevoir…

"Gardevoir debe continuar su perseverancia, confía en mí y yo en ella … mientras el enemigo no sepa el plan, todo está bien… qué extraño, este pokémon me recuerda a alguien… ahora veo, es verdad… aquella vez, me reencontré con ese tipo… como todo, no tardaría mucho en que volviéramos a toparnos…"

La escena cambia hacia los totalmente opuestos prados. Son las 6:00 PM, todo está tranquilo, el apunto de dormir Sol con sus últimos rayos de aliento ilumina aquel sendero que Aoi, Nasuki y Hayato cruzaban… no con muchos ánimos, pero continuaban su camino.

- Nasuki: Ya se está haciendo de noche… -o- y no veo ni una pobre alma en pena.

- Aoi (viendo en su mapa): Pero qué raro o.O… según esto se supone que ya estaríamos en buen camino a la Meseta Añil o.O

- Nasuki: --UUUUUuuuu (Nasuki observa el mapa… detenidamente se da cuenta de que algo anda mal. Entonces agarra su mapa, lo voltea y se lo da)… de donde vengo solemos leer las cosas del lado que corresponden ¬¬

- Aoi: o.O… aaah, sí, ya lo sabía UUuuu, jajaja.

Nasuki le da un golpe a Aoi en la cabezota.

- Nasuki: ¡Eres todo un desorientado! ¡Seguro que ahora vamos camino a pueblo Paleta o a algún lugar olvidado! ¬¬

- Aoi: o.O ¿Pueblo Paleta?… (Imaginando una ciudad de colores sicodélicos, los árboles son pirulíes, y las estructuras de los edificios hechas con paletas planas puestas como paredes… Aoi se imagina corriendo a través de sus dulces calles, comiéndose un parquímetro en forma de paleta marca "Tutsi Ponk") suena delicioso 0

Nasuki se le queda mirando de manera muy rara a Aoi… saca un enorme mazo de madera y le da un golpazo en la cabeza.

- Nasuki (siguiendo el camino): Deja de fantasear y vámonos.

- Aoi: XX paleee…taaaas…

- Hayato: Scyther, scy -.-U

Aoi y Hayato al darse cuenta, intentan alcanzar a Nasuki, quien ya se había ido por su cuenta, tan pronto termina de sobarse la cabeza, Aoi va tras ella. Mientras tanto, no muy lejos de allí, se puede apreciar un campamento cerca de una cueva; la cual su entrada tiene unas escaleras de piedra, iluminadas por antorchas colgadas de los muros. Se pueden escuchar sonidos de palas y picos. Dentro de la cueva, un equipo de excavación compuesto por 15 hombres, además de tres personas con bata blanca en frente de un escritorio; café, una laptop, y algunas piezas de roca era lo que había sobre el escritorio, había un hombre en el, el cual estaba usando la computadora portátil. Su rostro no es apreciable a simple vista.

- Científico 1: Esto es raro, llevamos tres días y aún no encontramos información.

- Científico 2: Sí, es muy extraño esto… ¿en qué profundidad estará la cámara?

- ¿: Sean pacientes, mi equipo no puede estar equivocado, este lugar vale más que una mina de oro… incluso, puede valer más que todos los pokémon del mundo.

- Científico 3: Sé que es un lugar antiguo, pero igual pudo haber sido un sitio para ciertos rituales, no precisamente tiene que ser lo que buscamos…

- ¿: Mentira… es aquí, no puedo estar equivocado… mejor sigan investigando sobre la topografía y la composición mineral de este sitio.

- Los 3: Como diga, señor…

- ¿? (Pensando): Jejeje, si lo conseguimos… seguro que el jefe estará feliz conmigo… habré remendado mi error y… ¡¡¡¡¡Por fin podrá perdonarme! (Llorando de alegría)… ¡¡¡y tal ves me de un aumento!... ¡¡¡SIII! (Sin detener la alegría)

- Científico 2: OO ¿Esta bien señor?

- ¿: o.O… (Parándose de su silla) ¡LES DIJE QUE FUERAN A HACER SUS ACTIVIDADES, VUELVAN AL TRABAJO! ¬¬

- Los 3: OO Sí señor…

Aquella figura vuelve a sentarse, da un trago al café mientras lee los expedientes en la laptop, después continúa su trabajo, con una mirada decidida y concentrada sobre la pantalla. Mientras tanto, Aoi, Nasuki y Hayato seguían su camino sin sentido aparente más que el de hallar un albergue. La noche ya había finalmente dado sentencia al día, las estrellas empezaban a encenderse.

- Hayato: Scyyther -o-

- Aoi: Resiste un poco más amigo no debe estar muy lejos de aquí algún lugar para resguardarnos… ojalá o.O

- Nasuki: Si… que Diós te escuche porque ya me empiezo a agotar -o-

- Hayato (señalando hacia lo lejos… una pequeña luz roja): Scyyther… ¡scyther!

- Nasuki: Parece que encontró algo o.o

- Aoi: Hmmm… ¡Genial! ¡Allí hay luces! Hemos llegado xD

- Nasuki: Menos mal, apresurémonos

Los tres corren emocionados hacia donde hallaban aquella luz, que parecía los llamaba.

Al final logran llegar. La cueva iluminada con las antorchas, rodeada por un par de tiendas de campaña, todas puestas formando un círculo, la cual en el centro tiene lo que antes era una fogata.

- Aoi: Esta no era precisamente mi idea de albergue o.O… pero, supongo esas tiendas servirán

- Nasuki: ¿Qué estás diciendo?... obviamente no puedes ir y tomar la tienda gustes…

- Aoi (examinando una de las tiendas): ¿Qué te parece esta? xD espaciosa, con tele, papas, y techo color verde... ¿no es genial?

- Nasuki: ¬¬ No estas poniéndome atención ¿verdad? Esas tiendas son de otra gente, no podemos quedarnos en la que queramos así como si nada.

- Aoi: Podríamos hacer el intento oo

- Nasuki: -o- Eres un caso perdido… ni hablar… (Nasuki ve la cueva, empieza a escuchar sonidos de palas y picos golpeando dentro de la cueva) Parece que esto es una zona arqueológica o algo así o.o

- Aoi: oO Sí… puede que tengas razón… por eso no está la gente aquí U… ¿qué te parece si vamos a ver? A lo mejor nos dan chance de quedarnos aquí.

- Nasuki: No creo que eso sea prudente o.o

- Aoi: Bueno… entonces puedes dormir en la intemperie junto a los Rattata xD

- Nasuki: o.oUUUuuuu… Está bien, me has convencido ¬¬… vamos a ver abajo…

Los tres llegan a la entrada de la cueva… logran apreciar que los escalones de piedra son de tipo caracol, ya que parece hacen una curvatura. Los tres empiezan a bajar aquellos escalones, los cuales a pesar de verse deteriorados, siguen siendo muy firmes y con grietas apenas visibles. De repente, Nasuki pisa en falso, y por poco resbala. Aoi la sujeta rápidamente, pero para desgracia, al resbalarse, tira una piedra, la cual empieza a rodar hasta llegar al piso de abajo, donde se encuentran las excavaciones. Las voces de abajo podían escucharse.

- ¿: ¿Qué fue eso?...

- Científico 1: Parece que alguien la tiró desde arriba.

- ¿: Ja… entonces tenemos compañía, espero que no sea la competencia… por el bien de ellos, ¡ve a investigar!

- Científico 1: Sí, señor…

- Nasuki: OO Vienen para acá… lo siento mucho ToT

- Aoi: Esa voz… no puede ser…

- Nasuki: Aoi o.o… ¡tenemos que escondernos!

Nasuki agarra a Aoi, y se esconden atrás de un recoveco hueco y oscuro. Sin hacer un solo ruido, los tres esperan. Finalmente, el científico sube los escalones lentamente, totalmente alerta. Aoi y Nasuki sólo pueden ver la sombra del científico, el cual se acerca hacia ellos. Los tres contienen la respiración y cualquier movimiento cuando este está justo enfrente de ellos… volteando a un lado y para el otro… el científico se agacha para ver algo en el suelo… después, se da media vuelta y regresa abajo. Apenas se va, Aoi, Nasuki y Hayato se toman un respiro.

- Nasuki: S Eso estuvo muy cerca… fue tétrico.

- Aoi: Vaya que sí… pero esa voz… puede que sea él… será mejor que vaya.

- Nasuki: ¿Los conoces? o.o

- Aoi: Hmm… podría decirse, aunque no por conocerlos nos darán una grata bienvenida.

- Nasuki: Ya veo… así que son ellos… bueno, será mejor que nos vayamos de aquí antes de que nos atrapen U

Nasuki sale de aquel recoveco oscuro, pero tan pronto pone un pie en el escalón, se escucha un clic, y este se sume. Aoi rápido reacciona al ruido, y se lanza sobre Nasuki, intentando salvarla de una trampa; Hayato también lo sigue, sin embargo los tres son atrapados por una red que sale de un pequeño dispositivo puesto un escalón más arriba. La inercia los empuja, y los tres ruedan encerrados por aquella jaula tejida sobre los escalones, el golpe ha dejado inconscientes a los tres. Al poco rato, Aoi despierta, en un sitio totalmente oscuro.

- Aoi: … Hmmm… ¿qué rayos fue eso?... ¡vaya! Parece que mi dolor de cabeza se ha ido… o.O ¿Y Nasuki?... ¿Dónde está Hayato?...

- Susurro: ¡Libérame!...

- Aoi: S ¿Qué ha sido eso?

- Susurro: ¡Libérame!... hay que detenerlos…

- Aoi: ¿Detenerlos? ¿Quién eres? ¿De qué demonios hablas?

De pronto el piso empieza a temblar, Aoi observa cómo aquella oscuridad empieza a cambiar, el cielo se desquebraja, con lo cual da paso a los rayos de luz, los cuales dibujan grietas a su paso, Aoi se levanta rápidamente y corre de ellas; sin cesar intenta escapar de aquellas grietas, hasta que finalmente las pierde de vista. Entonces, de nuevo ese oscuro cielo se desquebraja, dando a ver el exterior. La cueva en la que estaba dentro Aoi se ha desmoronado, y ahora sólo queda un panorama arcaico de la tierra. Con un mar totalmente picado y descontrolado, erupciones volcánicas por todos lados, rayos por doquier. Para sorpresa de Aoi, encuentra dos enormes gigantes, teniendo una batalla colosal, tienen la forma de dos Pokémon, pero no puede reconocerlos bien. Hasta que de repente, aparecen dos luces enfrente de ellos, y forman una enorme luz… la intensidad despierta a Aoi, enfrente de él encuentra a Hayato, a su lado a Nasuki… los tres están amarrados, y en medio de la excavación, enfrente de ellos encuentran el escritorio donde el jefe del grupo estaba sentado.

- Nasuki: Lo siento mucho Aoi . todo es mi culpa…

- ¿: Vaya, miren quién está aquí. Eres Aoi, ¿cierto?

- Aoi: ¿Y si lo soy qué?

- ¿? (Dándole una patada en el abdomen): No te hagas el pesado conmigo… te dije que me lo pagarías un día de estos.

- Nasuki: ¡Déjalo en paz, abusivo!

- Aoi: Miren, así que a final de cuentas ha resultado ser el debilucho… ¡Einel!

- Einel: ¿Aún te acuerdas de mí? Creí que nos habías olvidado cuando dejaste ¡El cuartel del Equipo Rocket! (le da otra patada en el abdomen a Aoi)

- Nasuki: Deténgase, ¿qué le ha hecho para que lo maltrate así?

- Aoi: Él… era mi antiguo líder de escuadrón…

- Einel: Así es… (Se acerca a Hayato, el cual también está amarrado a los antebrazos, el amarre no toca las dos hoces que trae) vaya, qué acaso este no es tu… ¿"amigo" que dejaste escapar?

- Aoi: Si algo he de agradecerte… es que por ti pude conocer a Hayato.

- Einel: ¿Ya hasta le pusiste nombre a esta cosa? Vaya que sólo tú piensas en eso.

- Aoi: Pero por lo demás siempre fuiste un inútil… cómo no te derroté esa vez que me atacaron tus achichincles… como no podías tú solo…

- Einel (por tercera vez golpea a Aoi): Grrrrrr… eres igual de detestable que siempre… era blando porque el jefe quería tenerte entero… no porque yo lo quisiera… ¡¡SI FUERA POR MÍ TE HABRÍA ARRANCADO YA LA CABEZA!

- Aoi: ¿Entonces qué estás esperando? -o- no temas, no te morderé.

- Einel: Grrrr… ¿sabes qué? Justamente eso haré… pero te mostraré mi poder de la manera en que se hace… ustedes dos, desátenlo. Y ustedes, procuren que no intente escapar o hacerse el chistoso.

Dos de los científicos agarran a Aoi, y lo desatan… mientras que los otros quince mineros agarran sus pistolas, y hacen un círculo en medio de Aoi y Einel, posicionados y preparados para cualquier cosa que Aoi intente hacer fuera de lo normal.

- Einel: Hagamos esto más interesante… si ganas, dejaré que tu novia y ese pokémon salgan libres de aquí… si pierdes, me quedaré con el todo.

- Aoi: A final de cuentas me llevarán ¿cierto?

- Einel: Claro que no… siempre hay una opción tres.

- Aoi: Uy… me muero de ganas por saber cuál es.

En ese momento, quince pistolas cargándose sonaron en unísono: "clack"… "clack"

- Aoi: Con lo que me encanta ese sonido … creo que entiendo tu punto.

- Einel: Pues bien… empecemos el combate… será uno a uno, sin límite de tiempo.

- Aoi: Mientras respetes las reglas me parece bien… y espero no te rajes cuando tengas que liberar a mis amigos.

- Nasuki: ¡Aoi, No estas planeando regresar con ellos, ¿o si?

- Hayato: Scyther…

- Aoi: No hay de otra… por lo menos le enseñaré lo patético que es peleando.

- Einel: Grrrrr… ahora sí, te destrozaré, ¡Ve Arbok!

- Aoi: Confío en ti, Ellis.

Einel agarra su pokébola y manda al ataque a Arbok, Aoi saca su pokébola conmemorativa, manda a Gardevoir en el centro de la pelea.

- Nasuki: Esto no puede acabar así… ¡No debes regresar con ellos!

- Aoi: Mientras cumpla su palabra y ustedes salgan de aquí todo estará bien…

- Nasuki: ¡No!... si te quedas con ellos, ¡yo también lo haré!

- Aoi: Nasuki…

- Einel: Bien… bien… basta de pláticas… te destrozaré aquí… ¡Y finalmente Giovanni me recompensará pro mis grandes hazañas! 0

- Aoi: ¿Vas a pelear o a balbucear tonterías? O.o

- Einel: Grrrr… si supieras la tortura y humillación que pasé… el jefe me mandó al cuarto oscuro hace cuatro años por haber entrenado mal tu actitud como Rocket… después cuando te fuiste, de castigo me puso a cuidar sus rancho de Miltanks todo el día y toda la noche… fue tan horrible ToT… hasta que se apiadó, y me encomendó estas ruinas, para investigarlas y descubrir el gran secreto de QUÉ TE IMPORTA. Después de todo aún confía en mí ToT

- Aoi: Tan conmovedor y patético… que no sé si llorar o vomitar P

- Einel: Grrrr ¡Calla! Te enseñaré a respetar a tus mayores…

"Ese tipo es totalmente desagradable… no es tan tonto como parecía… ahora finalmente ha logrado su objetivo, sería parte de ellos una vez más y no habría escape esta vez… pero por Nasuki, y Hayato… debía ganarle… mi libertad a costa de la de ellos… pero me preguntaba… ¿qué fue ese sueño raro que tuve?"

Continuará…


	9. Legendas

"Einel… sin saberlo, habíamos caído en su trampa improvisada. Ahora tenía una nueva batalla, la cual no podría librar por mi libertad, sino por la de mis amigos. Pero bueno, sólo hacía lo que cualquiera hubiera hecho en mi lugar. Aunque claro, esa vez fue más que sólo una batalla… fue el inicio de algo mucho mayor a futuro…"

**Capítulo 9: Leyendas**

- Einel: Bien, hoy será un maravilloso día… volverás al Equipo Rocket, trabajarás como esclavo día y noche sin parar… y el jefe me lo recompensará muy bien 0… ¿te ha quedado claro?

- Aoi: Veamos… Psíquico, Reflejo, Bola de Sombras… ¿qué más sabe una gardevoir?

- Einel: Grrrr… ¡¡¡¡DEJA DE IGNORARME!

- Aoi: o.o Perdón… ¿me estabas hablando?

- Einel: ¬¬ Grrrrrrr… ¡¡¡YA HAS IDO DEMASIADO LEJOS; ARBOK USA TU ATAQUE DE EMBESTIDA!

- Aoi: Hmm veamos… ¿qué debería hacer ahora?... Oh cierto, Ellis, haz Reflejo.

Arbok se embiste ferozmente contra la Gardevoir, mientras que esta sólo une sus dos palmas para después voltear ambas manos hacia su enemigo y crea un Reflejo, en el cual la enorme cobra se estampa…

- Aoi: Hey… creo que trabajar con la defensa también funciona. Ellis, usa Psíquico.

- Einel: Por primera vez te daré la razón. Arbok, bajo tierra.

Gardevoir concentra su mente para poder agarrar a su adversario, sin embargo, su rival cava en aquella tierra recién escarbada, y se oculta bajo tierra justo a tiempo, antes de que pudiera hacer contacto su ataque.

- Aoi: Wow… me impresiona que haya funcionado una decisión tuya.

- Einel: Gr., tu Gardevoir pagará por tus palabras… Arbok, "Táctica Beta".

- Aoi: ¿Qué ha dicho? (Debí suponer que sabía tácticas conjuntas…)

Toda la sala anda a la expectativa. Gardevoir se queda en su sitio, esperando señal del rival, muy atentamente… de pronto, bajo los pies de Gardevoir se siente un temblor. Arbok sale por sorpresa, y rápidamente le aplica un ataque de Envoltura, al mismo tiempo que le suelta una mordida en el hombro, sin dejar de presionar. Ellis intenta safarse de su adversario, pero no hay comparación de fuerzas, es inútil.

- Einel: Creo que tu reflejo no da efectos bajo tierra… ¿qué acaso no sabes algo tan básico como eso?

- Aoi: Rayos… me he confiado demasiado… jeje… jejeje…

- Einel: ¿De qué te estás riendo? Mi Arbok completó satisfactoriamente el patrón de ataques que yo le he enseñado. No podrá librarse de él, estás perdido.

- Aoi: ¿Estás seguro? )… creo que el que cayó en la trampa fuiste tú.

- Einel: No intentes intimidarme…

- Aoi: De acuerdo… entonces sólo observa, torpe… Ellis ¡Confusión y luego escapa!

La pokémon obedece las órdenes de su entrenador, se concentra a pesar del dolor producido por el ataque de Arbok. Con un esfuerzo, Ellis logra atrapar a su víctima con su poder psíquico, y lo paraliza, logrando así safarse. Gardevoir se sale por el agujero por el cual Arbok la emboscó, y justamente al entrar, usa su Confusión en las paredes del Reflejo, para estrellarlas sobre su rival. Arbok queda muy debilitado, y Ellis vuelve a salir a superficie.

- Einel: ¿¿¿QUÉ SIGNIFICA ESO? ME HAS REVERTIDO LA TÁCTICA.

- Aoi (fanfarroneando): ¿Qué puedo decir? Nosotros somos buenos y tú no…

- Einel: Grrrrr… ¡¡¡Ya basta! ¡Arbok, misiles aguja, "Táctica Iota"!

- Aoi: Ellis, usa Bola de Sombras.

La serpiente abre su hocico, por el cual una lluvia de agujas envenenadas salen expulsadas a gran velocidad, Gardevoir concentra una Bola de Sombras y la dispara hacia las agujas, arrasando con todas ellas a su paso. Al mismo tiempo que se protegía de las agujas, Arbok toma impulso discretamente, y se abalanza sobre su rival desde el aire, usando su Cola de Hierro. El impacto sobre Gardevoir es fuerte, tanto que la arrastra hacia atrás.

- Científico 3: Vaya, nunca había visto una batalla de este tipo.

- Científico 2: Sí, no se parece nada a como era hace cuatro años… definitivamente el jefe ha mejorado bastante.

- Científico 3: Pobre de Aoi… no tiene oportunidad contra él.

Esas palabras eran como un taladro para Nasuki, quien solamente podía ver cómo Aoi era superado en habilidad por su rival, parecía que no podría ser más allá de una simple espectadora, lo cual la frustraba.

- Nasuki (pensando): (Aoi está peleando para poder salvarnos… y en la situación que estamos no puedo hacer nada… -.-U qué horror, y nos e me ocurre nada tampoco…)

Nasuki intenta con sus manos abrir la pequeña bolsa que trae colgada en el cinturón de su falda… sin embargo no logra alcanzarla.

- Nasuki (pensando): (No logro alcanzarla…-- espero que pase algo… un milagro…)

- Aoi: ¡¡No, Ellis!

- Einel: ¿Pensabas que era el mismo de siempre? Vamos, nunca estuviste a mi nivel… y gracias al entrenamiento intensivo que he tenido… creo que ya sabes el resultado.

- Aoi: Hmmmm…

- Einel: De acuerdo, acabemos con esto, ya que tu pokémon parece no podrá seguir con el show…Arbok usa de nuevo tu Cola de Hierro.

- Aoi: Hmmm… Ellis, usa Psíquico a discreción.

Arbok se embiste contra Ellis, dando una pirueta en el aire para poder golpearla de nuevo… la debilitada pokémon pareciera que no podría más… sin embargo, Ellis logra levantarse como si nada, la suave tierra cavada le ayudó a soportar el golpe sin sufrir gran daño. Antes de que el golpe de Arbok le de, Ellis logra agarrar a Arbok con su energía psíquica, ferozmente lo agarra y lo estrella en las paredes, para después azotarlo en el techo, y de allí dejarlo caer. El Arbok queda muy debilitado por esto.

- Aoi: ¿Qué te pareció?... aún caes en engaños como ese … fácilmente puedo lograr el empate… pero claro que no es lo que busco…era de esperarse, sé que has mejorado pero sigues siendo un torpe… Einel, será mejor que empieces a liberar a mis amigos.

- Einel (irritado): Grrrrr… me has engañado… siempre ha sido igual… ¡¡¡YA ESTOY HARTO DE TI! ¡¡¡ARBOK, TERREMOTO!

- Aoi: ¿Qué dijo?

- Científico1: ¿Está loco, jefe? Si hace eso, es seguro que…

- Einel: ¡¡ACABARÉ CON ÉL, YA ME COLMÓ LA PACIENCIA! ¡¡ARBOK USA TERREMOTO YA!

- Científico 3: Esto no es bueno, ¡huyamos!

Tanto los mineros como los científicos abandonan rápidamente el lugar, Arbok sigue las instrucciones de su amo, concentra poder en la tierra, y provoca un terremoto en el lugar. Nasuki y Hayato hacen un último esfuerzo vano para poder safarse de aquellas cuerdas.

- Nasuki: ¡¡¡Aoi; tenemos que huir!

- Aoi: Definitivamente eres un idiota, Einel. (Aoi saca a Hanzo de su pokébola) Vamos Hanzo, corta las cuerdas de Nasuki y Hayato con tu Ataque de Alas.

- Einel: ¡¡¡Esto no termina aún!

- Aoi: Lo siento… ya acabó.

Hanzo usa sus alas para poder cortar las sogas amarrando a Nasuki y Hayato. Tan rápido se liberan, se levantan y los cuatro huyen hacia la salida, pero el temblor provocado por el pokémon los tira. Intentan levantarse, pero entonces algo los detiene… el suelo se agrieta, para después derrumbarse. Todos caen, gracias a que el piso se ha derrumbado totalmente. En un acto rápido, Hanzo agarra a Nasuki por la camisa, a la vez que Hayato sostiene a Aoi y a Ellis, quienes se sujetan de sus pies. Los dos intentan subir hacia los escalones, pero el peso los lleva hacia abajo. Einel y Arbok caen sobre una enorme fuente, mientras que Hayato y Hanzo logran aterrizar con bien a los tres.

- Aoi: Gracias Hayato… no sé qué hubiera pasado si no fuera por tus reflejos.

- Hayato: ¡¡Scyyyther!

- Nasuki: Eso estuvo demasiado cerca ToT pensé que íbamos a morir…

- Aoi: Sí… pero por lo menos estamos bien… aunque quién sabe cómo haremos para subir a superficie ahora… rayos -.-U

- Einel: No puede ser… esto es…

- Aoi&Nasuki: Eeeh? o.O

Aoi y Nasuki quedan muy extrañados al oír la voz de Einel. Sin embargo esto los hace reaccionar, con lo cual ven a su alrededor. Una enorme sala de color azul, la cual tiene pintadas en las paredes dibujos de pokémon y humanos en una aldea. En otra de las paredes ven pokémons de distintas razas peleando por sobrevivencia. Pero de entre todas ellas, una resaltaba… en frente de ellos, una gran imagen de la era arcaica, con dos pokémon colosales… uno de ellos de color rojo, con la forma de un anquilosaurio. Mientras que el otro, una ballena azul, los cuales parecen estar en una pelea, y en medio de ellos dos luces, que desde la distancia en la que están no puede apreciarse bien lo que son. Abajo parecía haber el tallado de una enorme puerta.

- Einel: Finalmente… lo que hemos estado buscando… este debe ser… ¡el Hall del Origen! No puede haber duda de ello… ¡finalmente lo encontré! ToT

- Nasuki: Vaya, entonces esto era lo que buscaban… o.o ¿Aoi?

- Aoi: Esto… es como lo que vi hace rato…

- Nasuki: o.o ¿de qué hablas?

- Aoi: Oh… no es nada, simplemente que… creo que ya había visto este lugar… por decirlo de alguna manera.

- Einel: Aquí está… así que a final de cuentas, la leyenda de los Protectores era cierta… la batalla entre Groudon y Kyogre en realidad fue detenida por otros dos pokémon… el Protector de la Tierra…y el Protector del Viento… eso significa que no deben estar muy lejos de aquí… en esta cueva…

- Aoi: No se qué estés buscando… ¡pero no dejaré que lo halles!

- Einel (regresando a un Arbok muy malherido a su pokébola): Oh es verdad… por unos instantes olvidaba de tu presencia aquí… no interferirás en mi camino esta vez, no tienes idea de lo que hay en este sitio ¡Ve, Houndoom!

Einel agarra una pokébola con la figura de un cráneo incrustada en ella. La lanza para mandar a un feroz perro totalmente negro, una mirada de ira residía hacia los cuatro…

- Aoi: No faltaba mucho para que rompieras las reglas, ¿verdad?

- Einel: Esto ya no es por ti… es para conseguir el respeto que me hace falta ya en el Equipo Rocket, y también en el mundo entero. Tan pronto consiga los talismanes, todos reconocerán mi gran trabajo… (Einel llena sus palabras con ira) ¡¡NO DEJARÉ QUE LO ARRUINES! Houndoom, ¡usa Llamarada al máximo, con todo el poder que tienes!

A diferencia de cualquier otro pokémon, este Houndoom creó una gran exhalación de fuego sobre su boca, la cual instantáneamente se convirtió en un torrente de fuego el cual se aproxima a Aoi, Nasuki, Hanzo, y Hayato. Los cuatro no pueden reaccionar a tiempo; Ellis ve hacia el ataque, sus ojos cambian a un color escarlata. En ese momento, corre hacia ellos, y extiende sus brazos en forma de protección hacia los cuatro. Posicionándose frente a Aoi y Nasuki, Ellis recibe todo el ataque hecho por aquel canino oscuro. Ellos sólo pueden ver tal suceso, en el cual, Ellis cae al suelo, sin poder moverse, sin dar alguna señal de vida.

- Nasuki: …No puede… no puede ser… ¿¡Qué es lo que has hecho?

- Aoi: ¡¡¡¡Ellis! (Aoi agarra y abraza a su pokémon)… debes reaccionar, vamos… debes de moverte…

- Einel: Los débiles siempre perecen… ¿lo recuerdas Aoi?... por mucho tiempo te lo enseñé… pero parece ser que hasta ahora has entendido el significado…

- Nasuki: Un pokémon… ¿morir?... esto no puede estar pasando… tú; eres… eres… ¡¡¡TE ODIO!

Nasuki está por agarrar de nuevo la bolsa que tiene colgada… pero entonces, Ellis empieza a brillar en los brazos de Aoi. Las quemaduras que tenía empiezan a ser absorbidas por su cuerpo, así como los residuos de ceniza que quedaron tanto en el suelo como impregnados en su cuerpo… lentamente Ellis se vuelve a regenerar, hasta que se recupera totalmente, para sorpresa de todos.

- Einel: N… no… ¿¿QUÉ DEMONIOS FUE LO QUE PASÓ? Ese pokémon ya estaba eliminado… ¡no pudo haber revivido!

- Aoi: Ellis… (Una lágrima desciende de su mejilla)… ¿estas bien amiga?… nos diste un buen susto…

- Nasuki: Aoi… Ellis…

- Einel: No… ¡¡Es imposible! ¡Ese pokémon ha rastreado el destello de fuego de mi Houndoom! Sólo dos pokémon en este mundo tienen tal habilidad… ahora lo entiendo.

- Aoi: ¿Rastrear habilidades?... vaya… entonces por eso Ellis se recuperó… ¡¡¡PERO ESO NO TE QUITA LO DESGRACIADO! ¡Hayato; Viento Plateado!

El Scyther extiende sus alas y crea una enorme ráfaga veloz de viento, la cual después la expulsa con toda su fuerza hacia Houndoom; Einel también sale afectado por el ataque, y ambos se estrellan en el inmenso mural de la batalla cataclísmica. El impacto abre la gran compuerta que había. Los cuatro van hacia allí, y logran ver que han abierto otra sala, donde dos enormes ases de luz dejan brillar dos talismanes de forma hexagonal. Uno con un Onix incrustado, el otro tiene un Jade.

- Aoi: Espero que con eso hayas aprendido tu lección…

- Einel: … eres… demasiado bueno… rayos, creer que al final perdí contra ti.

- Aoi: Ojalá nunca me hubieras retado, pero es culpa de tu soberbia…

- Einel: Si… pero sólo hacía lo que tenía que hacer…

- Nasuki: Aoi… está temblando o.o

Al decir esto, todos se dan cuenta que la cueva está a punto de colapsarse, gracias al enorme agujero creado por el ataque de Viento Plateado de Scyther.

- Einel: … sólo un pequeño favor… llévate esos dos talismanes… y huye con ellos…

- Aoi: ¿De qué estás hablando? Ahorita mismo te irás con nosotros, no te dejaremos abandonado. No importa lo que hayas querido hacer, sigues siendo un ser humano.

Aoi intenta agarrar a Einel, para poder llevárselo, pero este le rechaza bruscamente la mano, en señal de abnegación. Agarra su pokébola y regresa a su Houndoom.

- Einel: No… yo he perdido… déjame aquí, este es mi destino…

- Aoi: No seas tan obstinado, ¡debemos salir de aquí rápido!

- Nasuki: Aoi, está a punto de derrumbarse, ¡hay que apurarnos!

- Einel: Toma esta pokébola… sálvalo a él si es que quieres ayudar en algo… déjame a mí y a Arbok en este sitio… vence… al Equipo Rocket…

- Aoi: … eres un estúpido…

Aoi agarra la pokébola ofrecida por Einel, y después los dos se dirigen hacia los dos talismanes. Nasuki toma el ónix y Aoi el jade. Después de tomarlos; unas escaleras se forman justo enfrente de ellos, por las cuales se logra ver una pequeña luz hacia arriba. Aoi voltea a ver por última vez a Einel, quien sigue en el suelo, con su pokébola en la mano; con una mirada de despedida, Aoi y Nasuki corren por las escaleras para huir de aquél lugar…

- Einel: ... siempre fuiste… un odioso… gracias por el final… Aoi…

Terminado de decir esto con una sonrisa, todo el Hall se derrumba, destruyendo todo lo que antes estaba en ese sitio, dejando ni un rastro de evidencias, el gran Hall del Origen se había convertido en nada pero una tumba. La mano con una pokébola es lo único que queda visible de los escombros. La pokébola, despidiéndose de su amo, se cae al suelo, y rueda por aquel montículo… hasta toparse con una roca, la cual tiene pintada a ambas luces, que dice dieron fin al cataclismo arcaico… Mientras tanto, Aoi y Nasuki llegan por fin al exterior, la luz de un sol nuevo ilumina aquél paisaje de prado.

- Aoi: … ese idiota… ahora lo entiendo todo…

- Nasuki: Aoi o.o… debe ser doloroso para ti no poder ayudar a alguien conocido.

- Aoi: Irónicamente… a final de cuentas lo he ayudado…

- Nasuki: o.o ¿A qué te refieres?

- Aoi (observando la pokébola negra): … lo haré Einel… lo prometo.

Aoi agarra la pokébola y saca de allí al Houndoom. Le pone el "Liberador" en el cuello, mientras Hanzo usa su chirrido para hacer funcionar la máquina. Finalmente el ID del pokémon es borrado. Aoi se queda mirando a ese Houndoom… le pone la pokébola negra en su hocico, y con una mirada, le dice que ya es libre… Houndoom parece entenderlo… con un poco de tristeza en sus ojos, Houndoom se retira de allí en aquella mañana…. Mientras tanto… en el Estadio Añil; Houndoom ha preparado un enorme lanzallamas hacia su rival Gardevoir, quien solamente sigue concentrando sus energías.

- Verden: Jajajaja, ¡ese será el fin de tu pokémon; lo sé por tu sonrisa de nerviosismo!

- Aoi: No es nerviosismo… es que me da gracia tu ingenuidad… xD

- Verden: ¿¿¿Cómo has dicho?

Ellis mira fijamente a su adversario y el ataque después de concentrarse. Sus ojos cambian a tono escarlata, y recibe libremente todo el impacto del lanzallamas. Poco a poco, empieza a verse reflejada la acción de Aoi, quien ha hecho que Ellis pueda absorber el fuego, y recuperar todas sus energías.

- Comentarista: ¡¡¡Esto es increíble señores! Gardevoir ha absorbido todo el daño de su rival, y lo ha usado para amplificar su fuerza. La táctica ha dado resultado.

- Aoi: Agradezco el relleno de energía que me has dado … ¡¡Ellis, Usa Impactrueno!

- Verden: ¡¡¡NO!

Ellis concentra energía eléctrica dentro de su cuerpo, y después la emana de su cuerpo, toda dirigiéndose hacia el perro oscuro; el cual por el gran impacto, ha caído knockeado.

- Árbitro: Houndoom no puede continuar; el punto es para Aoi.

- Aoi: ¡¡¡Eso es Ellis! 0

- Nasuki: ¡Bien hecho Aoi; sigue adelante!

- Verden:¡¡Esto no puede estarle pasando al Omnipotente Verden! Regresa ToT.

"Desde entonces… ya no he vuelto a ver a Einel, ni saber de él… lo más seguro es que haya conseguido descansar en paz… agradezco esas palabras Einel… todo ese tiempo te había juzgado mal… pero solamente eras una persona más que hacía lo necesario por sobrevivir en este mundo… no te olvidaré"

Continuará…


End file.
